


Growing Up With You (traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alive Hale Family, Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Awkward Conversations, Big Moments, But its really not that graphic, Canon-Typical Violence, Derek Loves Stiles, Derek and Stiles are the Same Age, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Growing Up Together, Jealousy, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Mates, Memories, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Oblivious, Pining, Scott Has Bad Timing, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Werewolves, Slow Build, Spanish Translation, Stiles Loves Derek, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Todo comenzó con un olor extraño en la tienda de comestibles, y ahora Derek no puede imaginar su vida sin la pequeña mierda hiperactiva que es Stiles Stilinski. No sabía por qué siempre sentía la necesidad de estar cerca del niño, pero las miradas de complicidad de su mamá desde luego no estaban ayudando.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Growing Up With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473985) by [WhereAreTheBreaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereAreTheBreaks/pseuds/WhereAreTheBreaks). 



> Años, literalmente años desde que pedi permiso para traducirlo, pero aki esta, es una historia ya completada, que ire publicando poco a poco ^^
> 
> Espero ke os guste.
> 
> Muchiisimas gracias a WhereAreTheBreaks por dejarme traducirlo :3

Cuando Derek atrapa por primera vez el extraño aroma a hogar y familia, él tiene seis años, y se agarra a la falda larga de su madre mientras caminan por la pequeña tienda de comestibles local. El aroma se mezcla de manera atractiva con el ligero aroma de las manzanas y un fresco día de otoño. Derek no se da cuenta en ese momento, pero pronto se convertirá en su aroma favorito.

Sin pensarlo, suelta la falda de su madre y se aleja, siguiendo el olor con su superpoder como su familia le ha estado enseñando. Su madre estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de evitar que Laura, una niña de diez años y Cora, de cuatro años, metieran demasiadas cosas en el carrito sin su permiso expreso para darse cuenta de que su hijo más sano estaba en el proceso de alejarse. Así que caminaba por la tienda sin obstáculos hasta que encontró la fuente del delicioso olor en el pasillo de juguetes.

El niño parecía que podía tener aproximadamente la misma edad que Derek, tenía cabello castaño, ojos bonitos y una cara de lunares. Estaba sentado en el medio del pasillo con una pequeña pelota hinchable en la mano de uno de los estantes inferiores. El chico realmente no estaba haciendo nada con eso, solo lo hacía rodar por el piso hasta que golpeó el estante y volvía.

El chico con el olor extraño ni siquiera lo notó, y Derek, siempre el niño callado, no estaba dispuesto a dar el primer paso, contento de quedarse allí y mirar al niño.

Después de otros treinta segundos, el niño estaba empujando la pelota de nuevo en el estante y cazándola una vez como si fuera algún tipo de entretenimiento. Fue entonces cuando vio a Derek y sus bonitos ojos se abrieron con absoluta alegría.

—¿Jugarás conmigo?— Preguntó con entusiasmo. —Mi nombre es Slaw- Slaw ...— El niño luchó y frunció el ceño en concentración por un momento. —Mi papá me llama Stiles.

—Soy Derek—. Él respondió tímidamente. —Puedo jugar.

—Guay.— Stiles prácticamente chilló de alegría. Corrió hacia adelante y agarró la muñeca de Derek y lo arrastró delante de los estantes. —¿Con qué quieres jugar?

Derek miró los estantes con demasiada seriedad para un niño de seis años antes de ver el recipiente de plástico lleno de una variedad de animales de plástico, y justo encima de él había un lobo. —Vamos a jugar con esos—. Levantó al lobo y lo dejó caer al suelo, acomodándose rápidamente.

—¿Te gustan los lobos también ? — Los ojos de Stiles eran increíblemente grandes. Se movió rápidamente para atrapar a uno de los otros lobos en la caja. —Vas a ser mi nuevo mejor amigo—. Dijo con determinación y se sentó junto a Derek.

El lobo de Derek se pavoneo ante la idea y algo dentro de él se resolvió, a los seis años realmente no sabía qué era, todo lo que sabía era que ya le importaba este chico extraño. Algo dentro de él exigía que se acercara a este chico, física y emocionalmente; así que básicamente dejó que Stiles estableciera sus propias reglas para sus pequeños juegos y soportara el cambio constante de juguetes.

Se sentía como si hubieran pasado por la mitad del pasillo de juguetes antes de que los encontraran. Talia, caminando tranquilamente hacia ellos, la autoridad se alejó de ella en oleadas, una ceja oscura perfectamente formada se levantó en cuestión mientras observaba la escena. Claudia fue decididamente menos disgustada con todo el asunto.

—Juro que uno de estos días me vas a dar un ataque al corazón—. Ella dijo en voz baja, recogiendo al niño y dándole un fuerte apretón antes de bajarlo de nuevo. —Mi hombrecito, debes dejar esa pasión por el viaje o podrías simplemente volver loco a tu papá.

Stiles se inclinó muy cerca de Derek y susurró: —Mi papá es un policía—. Como si fuera un gran secreto. —Él persigue a los malos.

Derek no estaba del todo seguro de cómo se suponía que debía responder a su nuevo amigo, así que simplemente sonrió y vio a sus madres hablar. No estaba completamente seguro de lo que estaban diciendo; había demasiadas palabras extrañas, además, Stiles seguía empujando juguetes en sus manos vacías y exigiendo, de la mejor manera posible, que Derek jugara con él. Así que apaciguó a su nuevo amigo, perdiendo el hilo de la conversación de la madre.

Algún tiempo después, Claudia y Talia se despidieron con la promesa de verse pronto. Y mientras sus respectivas madres los arrastran, Derek no pudo dejar de echar de menos al niño de ojos bonitos.


	2. The Stilinski Clan Finds Out About Werewolves

 

Edad: 8 años.

Está lleno de emoción, Stiles estará aquí en cualquier momento y la madre de Derek le prometió que hoy sería el día en que le dirían a los Stilinski lo que eran. Él no está nervioso, como todos los demás en la casa parecen estarlo, de alguna manera él simplemente sabía que todo estará bien.

Derek estaba esperando junto a las ventanas, observando el jeep azul celeste con el que todos estaban tan encariñados, y cuando lo vio, se perdió. A los ocho años, Derek está demasiado emocionado como para esperar a que su mejor amigo llegara al porche antes de abalanzarse sobre él.

—Bájate de mí, gran cachorro—, gritó Stiles con falsa indignación. —Acabo de verte como ayer.

La Sra. Stilinski se limitó a reírse de ellos en silencio antes de seguir a su esposo hasta el porche de la casa para saludar a los adultos nerviosos. —Buenas tardes, Talia—, saludó, con una voz llena de alegría al saludar o dar la mano a todos los demás.

—Vamos—, dijo Derek, finalmente bajándose de Stiles para perseguir a su madre y su familia. —Este va a ser el mejor día de mi vida.

**********************

De acuerdo, entonces, no está pensando en eso, poco más de media hora después, cuando Stiles está retrocediendo ante su padre por temor a la vista del rostro medio cambiado de Talia. Tal vez todos tenían una buena razón para estar nerviosos después de todo.

Claudia parecía ser la única que se lo tomaba con calma; estaba tranquila pero curiosa, no se encogió de miedo, sino que se acercó con fascinación. Es decir, antes de que su marido la arrastrara lejos.

—Esto... no es normal—. Dijo John mientras se movía cautelosamente hacia la puerta.

—Somos muchos más de lo que crees, John. Pero, no podemos hacer que te quedes, si quieres irte, entonces vete. Pero entiendo esto John Stilinski, si le dices una palabra de esto a alguien, la fuerza de mi manada descenderá sobre ti y haremos lo que sea necesario para mantener a nuestros hijos y nuestras familias a salvo —. Advirtió Talia. Sus ojos se pusieron rojos cuando dio un paso amenazador hacia la pequeña familia antes de dejarlos ir.

Tan pronto como el profundo retumbar de su jeep no pudo ser escuchado, Derek corrió escaleras arriba tan rápido como pudo y se tiró a su cama, llorando la pérdida de su mejor amigo. Se sentía como si lo estuvieran rasgando a la mitad mientras lloraba en su almohada.

En algún momento, Talia se deslizó en su habitación y comenzó a frotarle con una suave mano en su pequeña espalda. Ella susurró palabras tranquilizadoras mientras esperaba pacientemente a que él se calmara. Después de un par de minutos más, sus gritos se calmaron a gemidos.

—Todo va a estar bien pequeño—, susurró. —Ellos van a volver. Solo necesitan algo de tiempo para adaptarse a todo.

—No, ellos nunca regresarán. Stiles me tiene miedo. Deberíamos haber esperado, no estaban listos. Ahora se han ido. “Derek se volvió de espaldas para hablar con su madre y su alfa. Sus ojos de colores se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más y se lanzó a los brazos de su madre.


	3. Stiles Meets Scott

 

Edad: 9 años.

Después de todo el asunto de la revelación, todo se vuelve un poco irregular y Derek no está completamente seguro de dónde están él y Stiles a veces. Aunque ha pasado un año, parece que Stiles no se ha acostumbrado. Acostumbrado a él.

Lo que sucede en cuarto grado ciertamente no ayuda. Por otra parte, el cambio nunca lo hace.

Stiles y Derek nunca han sido los mejores amigos que mágicamente tienen todas las clases juntas. De hecho, nunca han tenido una clase juntos. Entonces, realmente no debería haber sido una sorpresa que Stiles se hiciera amigo de las personas que están en su clase. Bueno... amigo. Como en singular.

Scott McCall para ser específico.

Un chico de pelo esponjoso de ojos de cachorro que logra acariciar a Derek de manera incorrecta. Y por mucho que no quiera admitirlo, es porque Stiles está encontrando nuevos amigos y eso significa que no será solo de Derek.

O al menos, así lo explicó su madre, por lo que debe ser muy científico o algo así, en otras palabras; es completamente normal que él esté un poco celoso y que Stiles se haga otro amigo además de Derek.

De todos modos, Stiles no solo se queja de él en el patio de recreo cuando finalmente llegan a pasar el rato, sino que deja que el chico de cabello esponjoso se siente con ellos en el almuerzo. Normalmente, la hora del almuerzo es la única vez que pueden pasar el rato juntos fuera del recreo durante la escuela. Tener a alguien más allí, invadiendo el tiempo de Stiles, no es algo que Derek encuentre divertido.

Ya casi pierde a Stiles una vez, Derek no está dispuesto a que lo saquen de su nariz hipersensible. Especialmente por algún cachorro.

Más tarde, ese día, cuando llega a casa, corre hacia Laura, con su sabiduría de octavo grado, y exige respuestas. ¿Cómo puede deshacerse de Scott? No le gusta el chico, parece... Derek no lo sabe, pero definitivamente no le gusta.

Lo primero que hace Laura es asegurarle que el asesinato está fuera de escena. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso... sacaría al chico McCall del camino...

—Derek, en serio, no me importa lo molesto que es este chico. Simplemente no lo mates y todo estará bien, no seas tan raro—. Laura pone los ojos en blanco antes de volver a su ordenador e ignorarlo.

Su madre le dice que solo le dé tiempo, qué las cosas se resolverán y tal vez a Derek le guste Scott. —Derek, cariño, creo que podrías estar sobre reaccionando un poco. Solo déjalo solo un poco y verás cómo funciona todo antes de asustar al pobre chico. Quién sabe, puede que incluso termine siendo tu amigo también. — Bueno, eso nunca va a suceder.

Finalmente, le pregunta a su tío, Peter dice que Derek debería ignorar a Scott hasta que lo deje solo a él y a Stiles. Más tarde, su madre le asegura que Peter solo estaba bromeando y que ese no es el mejor modo de manejar las cosas. —De hecho—, dice Talia, —casi nunca debes escuchar los consejos de Peter... Casi nunca—. Ella había repetido. Peter acaba de dar la vuelta a la esquina y le hizo un guiño a Derek de forma conspirativa.

Así que al día siguiente, sigue los consejos de su madre y decide darle una oportunidad a Scott. Se promete a sí mismo que no ignorará todo lo relacionado con Scott como lo hacía normalmente, e incluso podría intentar conversar con el otro chico. Él lo llevará paso a paso.

Y la oportunidad perfecta surge al día siguiente durante el almuerzo.

—Anoche, mami, papi y yo tuvimos que ver Star Wars y fue lo mejor que he visto en mi vida—. Stiles compartió, moviendo con entusiasmo su tenedor lleno de brócoli. —Deberíais venir este fin de semana y verla conmigo. ¡Será muy divertido! ¡Podríamos tener una pijamada! Derek, no hemos tenido una desde siempre, tenemos que tener una pijamada este fin de semana con Scott.

Scott y Stiles reflexionan sobre la idea por un momento antes de darse cuenta de que Derek no ha dicho absolutamente nada. Se vuelven hacia él casi de inmediato, los ojos de cachorro a plena potencia.

—Bueno.— Derek responde vacilante. Nunca ha podido decirle no a Stiles.

La sonrisa de Stiles es lo único que necesita ver para saber que tomó la decisión correcta. Scott incluso se ve aliviado, ofreciéndole a Derek una sonrisa tentativa.

Unos segundos más tarde, mientras Stiles habla sobre todas las cosas que van a hacer, Scott y Derek hacen contacto visual brevemente, suplicando en silencio por algún tipo de explicación. Y ahí es cuando Derek sabe que, al menos, se llevarán bien.

—Esto va a ser muy divertido.— Stiles chilló.


	4. The Super Secret Fort of Total Awesomeness

 

Edad: 11 años.

Cuando Stiles lo llamó esa mañana y le exigió a Derek que “trajese su peludo trasero aquí”, realmente no pensó en nada. En lo que a Derek le preocupaba, era solo otro sábado por la mañana. No pensaba que iba a suceder algo demasiado terriblemente emocionante, así que se puso algo de ropa y salió corriendo de la bicicleta que sus padres le habían regalado para su cumpleaños.

Cuando se detuvo en la casa de los Stilinski, fue recibido por la Sra. Claudia limpiando los macizos de flores delanteros. Una tarea que ella hacía mensualmente sin falta, a veces, él y Stiles incluso ayudarían.

—Hola, señora Claudia—, gritó mientras desmontaba de su bicicleta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta principal.

—Buenos días, Derek. Espero que estés vestido para ensuciarte. —Ella respondió con un brillo malvado en sus ojos. —Escuché que Stiles tiene muchos planes para ti hoy.

—¿Oh? ¿Qué tiene planeado? —Era genuinamente curioso. Stiles no había dicho nada por teléfono y, por lo general, estaba demasiado emocionado para mantener sus planes para sí mismo.

—Estoy seguro de que lo descubrirás pronto—. Stiles definitivamente obtuvo su sonrisa de ‘Tengo un plan’ de ella. Era bastante obvio que tenían la misma sonrisa maníaca.

Una con la que Derek estaba demasiado familiarizado. Demasiado para su gusto.

—Solo entra. Estoy seguro de que hay algunos panqueques sobrantes si aún tienes hambre—, dijo Claudia antes de volverse hacia sus brillantes tulipanes y rosales.

Tan pronto como entró, Derek pudo escuchar a Stiles corriendo escaleras arriba, con el corazón frenético por su emoción. El sheriff estaba en la sala de estar, sin duda leyendo el periódico de la mañana, como lo hacía cada fin de semana. Abandonando los panqueques sobrantes que estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor, Derek corrió por las escaleras e irrumpió en la habitación de Stiles sin llamar, como siempre hacía.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan para hoy?—, Preguntó Derek antes de lanzarse a la cama deshecha de Stiles, disfrutando en silencio de estar envuelto en el aroma de su mejor amigo. —Me han dicho que va a ser algo grande.

—Derek,— se quejó Stiles. —Se suponía que no debías escuchar nada. Sería una sorpresa. Pero, de todos modos, probablemente no hubiera podido mantenerlo en secreto —, admitió Stiles. —Así que sólo voy a decirte. ¡Vamos a construir una fortaleza! ¿Qué tan genial es eso? —Prácticamente estaba saltando arriba y abajo en su emoción. Como lo hizo una vez cuando fueron a ver la nueva película de X-Men. Su madre los había dejado ir a la exhibición de la medianoche y habían conseguido todos los refrescos que querían para estar despiertos.

—¡Super guay! ¿Vamos a construir una casa en el árbol o algo así? —No había visto ninguna madera o algo así.

—No. Va a ser más como... —la sonrisa malvada. —Una cueva de lobos.

Derek ni siquiera se molestó en responder, solo empujó a Stiles lejos de él con un gemido.

—¡No!— Gritó Stiles al ver la expresión de Derek. —Va a ser muy divertido. En la calle han estado cavando algunas zanjas de drenaje y ahora hay una montaña de tierra. Vamos a ahuecarla. Será súper divertido. No seas tan lobo. —Stiles sonrió y salió corriendo de la habitación para recoger los suministros, dejando a Derek mirando al techo y preguntándose por qué pensó que sería una buena idea decirle a Stiles que él era un hombre lobo.

Porque, ¿a quién más se lo dirías? Una voz no muy útil susurró en el fondo de su mente.

Con otro largo gemido de sufrimiento, Derek salió de la cama de Stiles y bajó las escaleras detrás de su loco amigo. Juntos reunieron las palas y los cubos que Stiles consideraba necesarios, y luego los arrastraron por la calle hasta su próxima fortaleza secreta, como Stiles seguía refiriéndose a ella.

—¿Estás listo para finalmente tener la oportunidad de vivir un sueño infantil?—, Preguntó Stiles justo antes de comenzar a cavar.

—No, pero tengo curiosidad por una cosa...

—¿Qué?— Preguntó Stiles.

—¿Por qué me permito ser atado a tus locos planes?— Derek suspiró antes de comenzar a cavar.

—¡Oye! Esto no es un plan. Este no es un plan tan bien pensado. Ni siquiera le puse tanto esfuerzo —. Stiles se justificó a sí mismo.

Derek solo murmuró en respuesta.

*********************

Después de unas tres horas y algo de ayuda del sheriff, lograron hacer un agujero en el que solo Stiles podía meterse.

—Estoy cansado—, declaró. —Y hambriento.

—Esta fue tu idea. Deja de quejarte. “Derek continuó cavando mientras Stiles fingía tambalearse y desmayarse.

—Estoy demasiado pálido para estar al sol todo este tiempo—. Stiles gimió.

—Tal vez deberías haberte puesto un poco de protector solar—. El otro chico estaba un poco rosado alrededor de los bordes.

—¡Pero tú no lo hiciste!— Dijo acusadoramente.

—Soy un hombre lobo. Solo me curaré. “Derek trató de razonar.

—Esto es tan injusto—. Stiles cayó en la pila de tierra como broche de oro. Se echó un brazo sobre los ojos y se tendió allí, el pecho agitado con cada respiración.

—Podemos detenernos en cualquier momento—, le recordó Derek a su amigo melodramático.

—Pero, hemos hecho mucho—. Stiles se quejó un poco más, mirando a Derek por debajo de su propio brazo. Después de haber recibido la mirada fulminante de Derek por enésima vez en tantos años, sabía que era bastante inútil discutir. —Bien.— Finalmente resopló, rodando los ojos también.—Vayamos adentro.

*********************

Tardaron otros dos días en terminar y, después de pasar una semana yendo a casa cubierto de tierra, llovió y toda la estructura se derrumbó. Solo así. Se ha ido.

 


	5. The Talk

 

Edad: 16 años.

La música de Derek resonaba en sus oídos mientras intentaba enfocarse en el estúpido ensayo que su profesor de inglés le había asignado. Por una vez, la casa de Hale estaba casi en silencio; Todos tenían algo que hacer, excepto Derek y sus padres. Debería haber sabido que en ese pasaba algo, la Casa Hale nunca estuvo tan tranquila. Demasiados habitantes para ser más tranquilos que un siete, pero allí había tres. Ya sospechoso en sí mismo.

—Derek, hijo, ¿podrías venir aquí por un segundo?— La voz en auge de su padre hizo eco a través de la casa vacía. —Tu madre y yo tenemos algo que nos gustaría discutir contigo.

En ese momento todo parecía tan perfectamente inocente que Derek tuvo que pensar en cualquier cosa que pudiera haber hecho para meterse en problemas. Saliendo vacilante, bajó las escaleras, e inmediatamente vio a sus padres sentados juntos en el sofá. Parecían a partes iguales nerviosos y excitados. Fue ese momento que su estómago se llenó de temor.

—¿Qué pasa?— Intentó sonar seguro, pero estaba tan nervioso que dudaba que funcionara. Derek no podía pensar por qué demonios sus padres sacaban a todos de la casa solo para hablar con él. Él era el niño tranquilo, la única razón por la que se metía en problemas fue cuando Laura y / o Peter lo arrastraban a un plan ridículo.

Oh Dios, ¿y si Laura le inmovilizara y lo iban a matar?

—Sea lo que sea, no hice nada y todo es culpa de Laura, Cora o Peter—.dijo Derek apresuradamente.

Su madre parecía que ella estaba tratando de no reírse y su padre parecía confundido. —No estás en problemas—. Dijeron al unísono. Raro...

Tenía dudas, pero descendió el resto de las escaleras lentamente. —Entonces, ¿por qué necesitáis hablar conmigo?

—Se trata de Stiles y de ti mismo—, respondió su padre con calma. —Hay algo que tu madre y yo te hemos ocultado, y creemos que ahora es el momento de que vea la luz.

Esto no puede ser bueno. Derek se enfocó en no reaccionar a las palabras de sus padres mientras se sentaba en la silla opuesta a ellos.

—Como bien sabes, a medida que los hombres lobo envejecen... las cosas comienzan a cambiar y, a veces, obtienes ciertos impulsos—. Su papá comenzó. Se movió torpemente mientras buscaba las palabras correctas.

—Mamá, papá, por favor, no. Tuvimos la conversación sexual hace dos años. No lo0a necesito otra vez—. Derek se quejó. Fueron todas las cantidades apropiadas, traumáticas e informativas, pero nadie debería tener que vivir esa horrible conversación dos veces.

Su madre hace este tipo de ruido estrangulado antes de toser. —Eso... Uh... no es de lo que se trata. Esto es algo que no muchos hombres lobo experimentan—. Talia comienza, recuperándose rápidamente.

De repente, Derek se sorprende por lo torpes que se ven, moviéndose nerviosamente y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Su papá comenzó a hablar antes de que su madre tuviera la oportunidad. —Como sabes, en realidad no somos tan diferentes a los lobos reales, por supuesto, con algunas excepciones, y en cierto modo, esta es una de esas excepciones. Tenemos un compañero, por supuesto, no será cualquiera. Esta persona generalmente te completa de una manera que nadie más podrá hacerlo —. Su padre se detuvo para lamer sus labios nerviosamente y le hizo una mueca a su esposa.

—Espera, dijiste que esto tenía algo que ver con Stiles...— Derek interrumpió rápidamente antes de que su padre o su madre pudieran continuar.

—Estamos llegando a esa parte—. Talia tranquilizó. —Pero esto es importante y debes entender a qué nos referimos cuando decimos compañero.

Derek la observó por un segundo con los ojos entrecerrados. —Bueno.

Esto era demasiado raro, sus padres nunca realmente hablaban así. Eran los tipos de padres que en su mayoría le permitían tomar sus propias decisiones, incluso si eran errores. No era frecuente que te sentaran para hablar en serio.

—Entonces, la forma en que la mayoría de los hombres lobo son capaces de decir que alguien podría ser su compañero es su olor—. Talia continuó.

—Para algunos, tienden a describirlo como un afrodisíaco completo y otros dicen que el aroma de su compañero es su idea del hogar y el olor de la comodidad. Algunos lobos reconocen lo que significa ese olor de inmediato, otros... digamos que pueden ser un poco lentos en la captación —. Su madre finalmente se detiene y lo mira expectante, esperando algún tipo de reacción.

—Todavía no veo qué tiene esto que ver con Stiles—. Derek presiona ahora que parece que han terminado de hablar.

Tanto su madre como su padre suspiran y lo miran con más expectación, esperando que se dé cuenta de algo. Derek, solo se sienta allí, esperando una explicación o una frase de remate o algo así. Cualquier cosa para explicar esto.

—Realmente no lo entiendes—. El padre de Derek dice maravillado. —¿Cómo es esta nuestra vida?— Él pregunta, mirando hacia arriba en busca de respuestas.

Talia se volvió y miró a su hijo a los ojos antes de decir deliberadamente: —Stiles y tú. Compañeros—. Y luego se queda en silencio una vez más mientras esperaban.

Derek se sentó allí, dejando que sus palabras se hundieran por completo. Procesando todas las cosas que decían.

—Dios mío, siento que realmente puedo ver los engranajes girando—. Su padre no susurró tan sutilmente. Talia le dirigió a su esposo una mirada fulminante, pero en silencio estuvo de acuerdo, ella sabía que su hijo no era estúpido, pero a veces podía ser lento. Parecía que tenía una pequeña película sobre sus ojos mientras pensaba; se sentaron allí durante un buen par de minutos antes de que Derek se moviera, se sintió como una eternidad.

—Stiles es...— Derek comenzó. Ambos de sus padres inmediatamente se inclinaron más cerca, esperando el anuncio de su revelación. —... ¿mi compañero?

—Finalmente, sí. La primera vez que lo conociste, todo lo que mencionaste durante los siguientes días fue lo bien que olía y cómo sabías que no tenía por qué estar asustado con él. No dijimos nada en ese momento porque eras muy joven, pero ahora que eres mayor...

—¿Y qué? ¿Estoy como enamorada de él o algo así? —Preguntó Derek. —Porque no creía que fuera gay, tal vez bisexual, pero...— Se calló cuando se encontró con sus padres con caras abrumadas y confundidas. —Eso no es lo que quisiste decir, ¿verdad?

Tanto Talia como su esposo negaron con la cabeza, Talia parecía muy seria y confundida, pero su marido parecía estar tratando desesperadamente de contener la risa.

—Básicamente, Stiles es perfecto para ti en todos los sentidos. Nunca habrá nadie que signifique para ti lo que Stiles significa para ti. “Talia trató de simplificar.

—¿Por qué eres tan lento? No lo obtuviste de mi lado de la familia. “El padre de Derek murmuró en voz baja, ganándose una mirada aguda.

—Está bien—, respondió Derek a Talia dócilmente. Sin decir una palabra más, se levantó y salió de la sala y se retiró a su habitación. Tenía mucho en qué pensar.

 


	6. The Next Day

A la mañana siguiente, Derek caminaba aturdido. Pasó la mitad de la noche pensando en lo que sus padres habían dicho, cómo Stiles era su compañero. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más sentido tenía.

Siempre se sentía más cómodo con Stiles en comparación con todos los demás, seguro que se sentía cómodo con otras personas, pero siempre sentía que necesitaba esforzarse más para hablar o ser más aventurero, pero con Stiles no tenía que hacer todo eso. Stiles siempre estuvo más que dispuesto a llenar el silencio, pudo aprender la forma en que Derek usa su rostro y su cuerpo para comunicarse; así que ahora, pueden tener conversaciones completas sin que Derek tenga que pasar por una sola palabra.

Fue absolutamente perfecto.

Stiles siempre había sido extrovertido de una manera que Derek quería pero no podía; Arrastró a Derek con él para hacer las cosas más locas.

Derek lo iba a hacer, le iba a contar todo a Stiles. O, al menos, eso era lo que se estaba diciendo a sí mismo mientras caminaba nerviosamente a lo largo de su habitación.

Stiles lo entendería totalmente. ¡Tal vez a Stiles le gustaba! O no... Su mamá y su papá aún no habían distinguido los olores emocionales en su entrenamiento. Así que no tenía ni idea.

—¿Derek?— Preguntó Talia, asomando su cabeza a la habitación de su único hijo. —Cariño, estás haciendo un agujero en el suelo.

Derek gruñó de frustración y se tiró sobre su cama. Escuchó a su madre entrar vacilante en su habitación, caminando con años de practicada facilidad sobre los fajos de ropa sucia y libros desechados.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y le pasó una mano reconfortante por la espalda. —Der, todo va a estar bien.

Él quería creerle, pero él solo tenía esta duda persistente. —¿Y si a él no le gusto así? ¿Y si él solo piensa en mí como un amigo? —Le preguntó, sus palabras amortiguadas por la almohada en la que estaba tratando de enterrarse.

Talia se ríe en voz alta antes de poder ayudarse a sí misma, deteniéndose solo cuando ve a Derek encogerse aún más en sí mismo. —Si pudieras ver la forma en que ese chico te mira a veces... Es una maravilla que Stiles no haya hecho nada por sus sentimientos. Confía en mí, nunca tendrás que preocuparte por si a Stiles le gustas o no.

Derek la miró. —¿Estás segura?

Ella le sonrió a su hijo de cabeza dura. —Estoy absolutamente segura al cien por cien de que ese chico no podría estar física o emocionalmente más enamorado de ti.


	7. An Almost Kiss

Él iba a vomitar. ¿Por qué pensó que esto era una buena idea? Derek pensó mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Podía ver a Stiles de pie al otro lado del pasillo, riéndose de algo que el mentecato había dicho. Su cabeza fue echada hacia atrás y la pálida columna de su garganta expuesta.

Derek respiró hondo y metió las manos en los bolsillos desgastados de la vieja chaqueta de cuero de su padre. Él podría hacer esto.

Lentamente, caminó por el pasillo con un propósito. Respiraciones profundas, dentro y fuera.

Alrededor de la mitad del pasillo, los ojos de whisky se encontraron con los suyos y dejó de respirar. Dejó de moverse.

Él totalmente no podía hacer esto. No.

Stiles le sonrió y saludó, pidiéndole que viniera. Derek no pudo evitar su sonrisa de respuesta, dio un paso adelante y se detuvo. Las mariposas en su estómago revolotearon más fuerte.

Tal vez podría hablar con Stiles más tarde en un pasillo no lleno de gente. Sí, eso sonaba como un buen plan.

Volvió a mirar a los ojos de Stiles y tomó nota de su mirada interrogativa antes de que, lenta y deliberadamente, negara con la cabeza e hiciera un gesto detrás de él y hacia la entrada de una de sus clases. Le dejo saber a Stiles que realmente tenía que ir y hablar con uno de sus maestros.

Stiles asintió con su comprensión, la decepción clara en su rostro. Pero, Derek no le prestó atención mientras corría por el pasillo más cercano. Podía sentir la bilis subiendo por su garganta, el sudor corría por el lecho de su espina dorsal, podía escuchar los acelerados y erráticos latidos del corazón.

Derek se metió en la primera clase de aspecto familiar que encontró y prácticamente se desplomó en el escritorio vacío.

—Señor Hale. —El profesor se burló. —¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

Miró a la mujer frente a él e inmediatamente soltó un gruñido de advertencia cuando ella se acercó a él. —Solo necesito un momento y luego me iré.

La Sra. Argent lo miró, con desagrado y desconfianza claramente mostrada. —Que sea rápido, no quiero tener que lidiar con usted más allá del sexto período asignado.

En momentos como estos, Derek estaba agradecido por el hecho de que su familia le hubiera contado lo de los Argent y su disgusto por él y su familia. De lo contrario, podría haber tomado en serio el desagrado obvio de la Sra. Argent. Ahora sabía que ella realmente era la perra furiosa que todos sus estudiantes siempre la acusaban de ser.

Gracias a Dios por las cosas pequeñas, ¿verdad?

Era casi demasiado fácil relajarse después de eso, su ira lo había centrado. Lo castigó de una manera a la que estaba completamente acostumbrado.

Observó con una sensación enfermiza de placer cuando ella lo miró con sus ojos verdes alma perforando su alma (perforando en un ‘oh, Dios mío, espero que nunca me vea así con un cuchillo en la mano’ de alguna manera). Por encima de su hombro y se volvió hacia el tablero. Pensó en lo fácil que sería caminar detrás de ella y simplemente arrancarle la cabeza del cuerpo. Cómo se vería el rojo de su sangre rociado a través de las paredes.

—Oh, hey, Derek, ¡ahí estás!—, Dijo Stiles desde la puerta. Su tiempo siempre ha sido un poco sospechoso para Derek, pero él no lo cuestiona, generalmente lo mantiene fuera de problemas... a menos que el nombre de los problemas sea Stiles, por supuesto.

Stiles entra en el aula sin siquiera mirar en dirección al Argent. —Realmente necesito ayuda con esta pregunta en la tarea de Física. Y pensé, ¡hey! Derek es bastante bueno en física, al menos obtiene A en la mayoría de los exámenes y pruebas, debería pedirle ayuda. Y luego estabas en el pasillo y supongo que necesitabas hablar con él, —su voz se convirtió en un susurro. —Bruja del mar, así que te seguí, y ahora estamos aquí. De todos modos, necesito ayuda con este problema ecológico, físico. —Stiles sonrió a Derek mientras no lo sacaba tan gentilmente de la clase.

Dios, Derek estaba tan contento de estar fuera de allí. Tan contento de que Stiles lo hubiera encontrado. Estaba bastante seguro de que estaba a punto de desaparecer y realmente no tenía que adivinar qué pasaría cuando lo hiciera. —No necesito que me salven—, dijo Derek obstinadamente, en lugar de todas las otras cosas que quería decir.

—Seguro que no me lo parecía. Para mí, parecía que estabas a punto de arrancarle la garganta con los dientes —, dijo Stiles con una sonrisa semi bromista. Amenazas a alguien una vez y de repente es la broma más divertida del mundo. —Además, ella no es exactamente una alegría para estar cerca. No puedo imaginarme a mucha gente dando vueltas a su alrededor voluntariamente.

—Puedo manejarla muy bien.— Derek gruñó, sacando su brazo del débil agarre de Stiles. —No necesito que me protejas.

Stiles ni siquiera dignificó su primera respuesta con una respuesta, solo levantó una ceja como diciendo ‘estás seguro de eso’, pero ese último bit pareció activar un interruptor en Stiles.

—Puede que no necesites que te proteja, pero eso no significa que no quiera protegerte de todo lo que pueda—, susurró Stiles, acercándolo a él. —Alguien tiene que asegurarse de que tu peludo trasero no se meta en demasiados problemas.

Derek podía sentir el cálido aliento de Stiles en su cara y no podía evitar mirar esos jugosos labios. Saltó a Dios para que Stiles no se diera cuenta, pero la sonrisa en la cara del otro chico decía lo contrario. Conscientemente o no, Stiles comenzó a inclinarse hacia adelante; sus ojos se iban cerrando.

—Oye, necesito algo...— Scott dobló la esquina sin gracia y miró a los dos, que de inmediato se separaron de un salto.

—Necesitas algo...— Stiles le preguntó, ignorando el rubor que se alzaba en sus mejillas. Se frotó nerviosamente la nuca y evitó hacer contacto visual con Derek.

Las cosas se pusieron mucho más interesantes por aquí, pensó Derek mientras escuchaba a Stiles tropezar con sus palabras mientras trataba de explicarle algo a Scott.

Stiles no fue totalmente rechazado por él. Lo cual, bueno ya lo sabía pero... el beso. Eso significaba algo, ¿no?


	8. Did I Read This Wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vuelto a publicar, debido a un fallito tecnico, vease mi neurona, publike dos veces el capitulo 7
> 
> gracias a Marsha_Jho por avisar, este capi va para ti ^^

 

Realmente no se registró para Derek hasta que estuvo caminando hacia la primera clase, pero ¡mierda santa, casi acaba de besar a Stiles!

Quería golpear su puño en la victoria y bailar un poco, todo iba a salir bien. O, eso es lo que se dijo a sí mismo mientras se alejaba con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo primero que tenía era la historia y cuando entró, ni siquiera el cuestionario sorpresa en la pizarra podía abatirlo. Derek se sentó, sacó una pluma e hizo esa prueba a su perra porque hoy era su día. En cualquier otro día, la historia realmente no sería su mejor tema, por lo que cuando fue uno de los primeros en entregar el cuestionario, su profesor le dio una mirada incrédula. Por supuesto, no le molestó porque estaba subiendo a una altura de la que se negó a bajar.

A Stiles le gustaba. Al menos lo suficiente para intentar besarlo.

¿Hubo algo mejor que descubrir que la persona que te gusta también podría estar interesada en ti? Nada que Derek hubiera intentado. No es que lo hubiera intentado mucho... ni nada.

El resto del día transcurrió de la misma manera; sobre la confianza, la sensación de que todo estaba bien en el mundo y que nada podría salir mal.

No le importaba el examen de inglés o la pequeña novela de hojas de trabajo que recibió en Álgebra II o incluso el punto de poder ligeramente horroroso que tenía para participar en la clase de salud. Todo fue fácil de tratar porque era un adulto joven y maduro.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, sabía exactamente lo que iba a hacer para conquistar a Stiles.

Entonces, fue cuando las cosas se pusieron torpes.

Antes del almuerzo, que compartió con Stiles, Scott, Cora, Lydia y Jackson, y en algún momento con Laura, Derek se había comprometido a arrastrar a Stiles a un lado para terminar lo que habían comenzado esa mañana en el pasillo. Pero una vez que llegó a la mesa, cada persona se quedó en silencio. Lo que... nunca pasa, obviamente. Y todos tenían miradas culpables en sus caras, y él sabía que cada uno de ellos sabía exactamente lo que había sucedido.

—Qué...— Trató de aclarar el repentino nudo en su garganta. —¿Qué pasa?

Cora fue la primera en abrir la boca, lo cual no fue un buen augurio para él. Si Cora estaba hablando, eso significaba malas noticias que debían romperse con la mayor delicadeza posible.

—Bueno, ya ves...— Hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras correctas.

Lo que significaba que ella tenía su oportunidad y era el turno de alguien para tratar de explicar las cosas, y que su única oportunidad de un parto suave había desaparecido.

—Danny le pidió a Stiles que saliera con él—, dijo Lydia con frialdad. Ella lo dijo casualmente, como si no le hubiera dicho que la persona que era su otra mitad perfecta podría estar fuera del alcance de la siguiente, que sabe cuánto tiempo, si no para siempre.

—Él dijo que no, sin embargo.— Corrió Cora.

¿Qué... —¿De acuerdo?— Derek respondió.

—Alguien finalmente dominó el arte de la inflexión—, comentó Stiles.

Se giró para mirar al otro chico, que no parecía menos alegre de lo normal, y casi comenzó a burlarse de él en ese mismo momento. ¿Honestamente? Probablemente lo habría hecho si no fuera por su grupo y casi la mitad de la escuela en la cafetería también.

Bien. Apegarse al plan.

—Stiles—. El otro chico lo miró desde donde estaba haciendo muecas a Scott. —¿Podemos hablar después de la escuela?— ¿Fue solo él o los hombros de Stiles parecieron caer un poco? Probablemente no sea nada... —¿Mi casa?

—Oh, uh. Realmente no creo que haya nada de qué hablar —, dijo Stiles. Todo su comportamiento cambió con las palabras.

¿Tal vez él leyó mal la situación?

—Por favor. No tomará mucho tiempo —. Al menos la conversación no lo hará. Nada después de eso...

Stiles pareció estar en conflicto por un momento antes de asentir lentamente, como si todavía no estuviera completamente seguro de su respuesta. Derek seguramente cambiaría eso.

—Está bien—, dijo Derek con una pequeña sonrisa.

Para el resto del almuerzo todo pasó como lo haría normalmente; estaba lleno de conversaciones extrañas e incluso comentarios más extraños, en su mayoría de Stiles, pero por lo demás, era como cualquier otro día.

*********************

El resto del día transcurrió en un borrón de ansiedad y emoción. Estaba estresado por esa tarde, ¿y si leía mal la situación? Estaba tan emocionado que apenas podía contenerse, lo más probable es que pronto se burlara de Stiles.

Cuando la campana sonó al final de la jornada escolar, el estómago de Derek se agitó con nervios y emoción. Salió corriendo del estacionamiento, listo para irse y llegar a casa. Desafortunadamente, él fue detenido, pero una diablilla rubia de cinco pies y tres fresas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— Sus ojos verdes se estrecharon en sospecha. —No dejaré que le hagas daño.

—¿Quién?— Preguntó. Estaba a solo un par de pasos de su auto.

—Stiles.— Lydia respondió con un giro de sus ojos.

—No voy a hacerle daño a Stiles—. ¿Qué era ella? ¿Una loca o algo así?

—Me contó lo que pasó esta mañana. Sobre cómo casi te besa. No uses el hecho de que le gustas contra él.

Para alguien que suele ser tan bueno leyendo a la gente, ella no podría leerlo. —No lo hago. Voy a invitarlo a salir porque él es mi padre, alguien de quien he estado enamorado desde siempre —. Salvación totalmente increíble, y nadie podría decir lo contrario. —No pensé que él se sentiría de la misma manera, a pesar de que mi madre me dijo que sí, hasta esta mañana.

Y se dio cuenta de lo que dijo; no la basura sobre lo que sucedió, sino la parte de 'Estoy enamorado de él', porque lo estaba. Estaba enamorado de Stiles Stilinski. ¿Cómo pudo no haberse dado cuenta? Cuanto más lo pensaba, más obvio se hacía.

Derek Hale estaba enamorado de Stiles Stilinski.

—Debería haberlo sabido—, dice Lydia con un toque de disgusto. —Tienes esa misma estúpida mirada en tu cara que él—. Él está a punto de preguntarle ‘qué cara’, pero luego ella se aparta de su camino.

—Ve a buscarlo.

Derek da un paso adelante.

—Pero entiende esto. Si le haces daño de alguna manera, te haré daño. —En realidad, ella era realmente intimidante. No lo pensarías cuando ella es todo sonrisas y mierda, pero hombre, realmente lo es.

Derek asiente con su comprensión y se mueve a su alrededor para ir a buscar a su hombre. Él toma una última respiración profunda y se sube al coche.

*********************

El viaje normalmente dura solo unos veinte minutos, pero hoy se siente como horas. El camino hacia la reserva se siente como cien millas de árboles de hoja perenne y una tranquilidad que Derek no puede apreciar hoy. En realidad, está bien, es un bosque, pero solo son como seis o siete millas, y Derek siempre aprecia el silencio. Es difícil encontrarlo en una casa llena de gente, y Derek no es la mariposa social que es Laura.

Finalmente, el camino casi había terminado. Se volvió hacia el corto camino de tierra que te llevó a la casa Hale. La gran casa apareció a la vista, revelada gradualmente por los árboles, era de un blanco suave de los años en que se usaba la pintura. El porche delantero lo llenó de nostalgia por un momento; tantas cosas habían sucedido en ese porche, no solo con Stiles sino con todos. No sabía qué haría si los perdiera. El trozo de hierba que conformaba el 'patio delantero' estaba lleno de juguetes de sus primos y hermanos y hermanas.

Por fin, sus ojos se posaron en el jeep azul aparcado al azar junto a todo. No es una visión desconocida, solo una que nunca dejó de llenarlo de felicidad. Derek aparcó el coche, salió, respiró hondo y entró en la casa.

 


	9. Finally

 

La casa en sí estaba bastante tranquila, con la excepción de los latidos apagados que Derek había crecido escuchando. Stiles ha tenido una llave de la casa de Hale desde la escuela secundaria cuando su madre fue ingresada en el hospital y Stiles tuvo que quedarse mientras su padre trabajaba. Nunca devolvió la llave de repuesto. No es que a nadie en su familia le importe.

Todos querían a Stiles y lo adoptaron rápidamente, especialmente cuando se convirtió en un ingenio que podría coincidir con el de Peter. No muchos podían luchar verbalmente con su tío de la manera en que Stiles podía hacerlo, y Peter amaba al muchacho por eso.

Derek sonrió al recordar una discusión particularmente entretenida entre los dos sobre las reglas de un juego antes de recordarse a sí mismo y respiró lenta y profundamente para calmarse. Estaba a punto de acercarse a su mejor amigo y, con suerte, pronto a ser un verdadero amigo de los sentimientos. Algo que nunca ha sido particularmente bueno expresando correctamente.

Dios, estaba nervioso. Las palmas de sus manos estaban resbaladizas por el sudor y sus manos eran inestables cuando alcanzó el pomo de la puerta principal.

La puerta se abrió con un crujido siniestro cuando Derek entró en la casa.

—¿Stiles?— Gritó, dejando que el otro chico supiera que estaba allí. Solo podrías sorprender a Stiles tantas veces ‘apareciendo de la nada’ antes de que Stiles comenzara a ser creativo y vengativo, algo que Derek nunca quiso experimentar de nuevo.

—Aquí dentro—. Stiles gritó automáticamente. El latido de su corazón se aceleró al conocer la presencia de Derek.

Derek pudo sentir que su corazón se aceleraba más rápido en su pecho cuando pasó por una nueva ola de nervios. Tal vez esta no fue una buena idea...

Podía escuchar a Stiles subir las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de Derek, esperándolo ansiosamente.

Lo único que se podía escuchar en la casa llena de tensiones nerviosas eran los silencios de Stiles, el propio pie inestable de Derek cae mientras subía las escaleras y dos latidos rápidos de conejo. Todo lo que faltaba era algo de música dramática para darle a la escena una sensación de acumulación y habría una escena clásica de rom-com en sus manos.

Derek estaba emocionado y temía el intercambio que iba a ocurrir en cualquier momento. Prácticamente había corrido por las escaleras en comparación con la pequeña confusión de sus pasos en el pasillo cuando se acercaba a su dormitorio. Cuando finalmente se convenció de al menos empujar la puerta para abrirla, quedó fascinado al ver a Stiles rodando nerviosamente por su cama, inconscientemente frotando su aroma a lo largo del borde del edredón mientras iba. Derek se permitió pararse en la puerta por un momento y ver como Stiles lanzó sus manos con cualquier pensamiento que volaba a través de su mente hiperactiva. Era tan divertido de ver como la primera vez que lo había visto hacía tantos años.

—Hey—, dijo Derek en voz baja. Una parte de él esperaba que Stiles no lo hubiera escuchado porque eso era lo más grave que podía decir en este momento. —Hey—, bien podría haber soltado todo demasiado rápido para ser comprensible. Eso probablemente hubiera sido mejor en realidad...

Stiles se volvió para mirarlo y casi tropezó con algunas de las ropas que cubrían el piso de su habitación. Realmente necesitaba ordenar todo. Sacudió la cabeza para aclarar su mente, porque ¿en serio? No era el momento.

—Hey—, dijo Stiles nerviosamente. —¿De qué querías hablar?— Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y la conversación que tuvo con Lydia sobre herir a Stiles pasó por su mente.

¿De qué quería hablar?

Del hecho de que estoy completamente enamorado de ti y lo he estado durante años, pero no me di cuenta hasta que mis padres tuvieron que sentarme y darme una charla totalmente embarazosa.

—Tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos hablar sobre lo de esta mañana—, dijo Derek en su lugar. Se estiró hacia atrás para rascarse nerviosamente el cuello mientras buscaba las palabras. —Sé que dijiste que no había nada de qué hablar, pero creo que tenemos que hacerlo—. Miró a Stiles con ojos llenos de esperanza. Deseó que ésta fuera una de las veces en que Stiles podría entenderlo sin que él dijera una palabra.

—Está bien, entonces... casi nos besamos. No tiene que significar nada. Sé que no sientes lo mismo por mí y solo me ves como un amigo, así que prometo intentarlo y no hacer las cosas incómodas... —Claramente, no fue uno de esos momentos en los que la comunicación silenciosa iba a ser una cosa que funcionara —. En realidad, las cosas van a ser incómodas si queremos que lo sean o no, así que realmente no debería hacer una promesa si no puedo cumplirla. Porque Allison y Scott, son el ejemplo perfecto de cuán torpes se ponen las cosas cuando tratas de ser amigo de alguien de quien estás enamorado, por supuesto que volvieron a estar juntos. Pensándolo bien, tal vez no sea el mejor ejemplo. No estoy diciendo que seamos pareja ni nada, porque obviamente solo somos amigos.

—Stiles. —Derek intentó interrumpir.

—Amigos. Que lo siempre hemos sido y nada más que eso. Porque no te sientes así por mí. —Stiles continuó.

—Stiles, yo… —Derek intentó de nuevo.

—Sé lo que vas a decir, así que no te molestes. Te dejaré solo si quieres que lo haga.

Eso no es lo que Derek quería en absoluto. Aquí no era donde Derek quería que esta conversación fuera.

Derek no pudo evitar el gruñido que se le escapó ante las palabras de Stiles, sus ojos brillando con ese oro beta.

—¡Stiles! ¡¿Me escucharías por un segundo?! —Derek gruñó. —¡Te amo, está bien! No quiero que me dejes solo. Quiero que... —Se calló, sin saber cómo continuar. Nunca ha sido bueno en todo el asunto de los sentimientos. —Solo te quiero a ti.

Derek miró a Stiles, observando cuidadosamente su reacción, pero se encontró con un silencio y una mirada de ojos muy abiertos. Este es un momento tan rom-com que si Cora o Laura estuvieran aquí, nunca oiría el final.

—E-Uh, yo también. Te quiero, quiero decir. —Hubo una leve pausa después de que Stiles tropezó con sus palabras. Stiles miró al suelo y pareció recuperarse antes de volver a hablar.

—Yo también te amo, es lo que quise decir. —Se aclaró la garganta y se encontró con los ojos de Derek una vez más.

—¿Sí? —Derek preguntó, su corazón y su pecho parecían expandirse con la nueva ola de afecto que lo invadió.

—Sí. —Stiles respondió sin aliento antes de avanzar con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios llenos.

Derek le devolvió la sonrisa antes de acercarse un paso para que estuvieran casi de pecho a pecho.

Sentía que había estado esperando este momento por siempre, a pesar de que no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hasta hace poco. Quería aullar por la alegría que lo invadió cuando Stiles se inclinó hacia adelante, entrando más en su espacio personal. Si hubiera sido alguien más, probablemente tendrían uno o dos huesos rotos, pero era Stiles. Stiles que le devolvía los sentimientos. Stiles que... lo miraba con expectación porque no era el momento para perderse en sus propios pensamientos.

Besos. Eso tenía que pasar. Como ayer.

Así que se inclinó el resto del camino hacia adelante, ambas manos de Derek sus lugares en las caderas de Stiles y finalmente conectó sus bocas. Realmente no fue nada más que una boca de boca, pero fue increíble. El. Mejor. Primero. Beso.

El ruido que hizo Stiles envió un escalofrío por su espina dorsal, sonó como puro alivio y placer y si eso no era lo más caliente... bueno, Derek no sabía qué era. Aunque no tenía nada con qué compararlo fuera del porno, pero... Aún así.

Derek fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Stiles repentinamente arrastró sus uñas opacas sobre su cuero cabelludo. Dio un giro sorprendente y cuando Stiles inclinó la cabeza y profundizó el beso.

No pudo evitar gemir cuando Stiles agarró su cabello y lo acercó más a él.

—Ya era hora.

Él no chilló sin importar lo que dijeran. Dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa muy masculino al escuchar a su tío.

—Peter, pensé que te dije que les dieras un momento a los chicos para que lo asimilen. —Talia dijo desde la puerta con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Derek dio un rápido paso hacia atrás, separándose de Stiles, y un sonrojo agració sus dos mejillas.

—Dudo que un minuto hubiera sido suficiente. Quiero decir, si se hubieran dado cuenta de nuestra llegada. —Peter sonrió a los dos y les hizo un guiño antes de trotar a su habitación.

Talia solo suspiró y miró en dirección general hacia donde su hermano se escabulló antes de volverse hacia los dos. —Estoy tan contenta de que finalmente hayáis terminaron juntos. Estoy segura de que todos los demás estarán igual de emocionados. De hecho, creo que llamaré a tu abuela y le daré las buenas noticias.

—Mamááá—. Derek se quejó ante la retirada de su madre. Junto a él, Stiles rió y le puso una mano en el brazo para arrastrarlo hacia la cama para que ambos pudieran sentarse.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa ahora? ¿Estamos saliendo o… —preguntó Stiles, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo mientras esperaba la respuesta de Derek. Sus labios totalmente besables.

Claro, él no le había contado a Stiles sobre todo el asunto de los ‘compañeros’. ¿Cómo le dices a alguien que solo acabas de besar que se supone que están juntos para siempre?

—Estamos … —No lo digas como si fuera para siempre. Sólo lo asustará. Merece saberlo, pero ¿tiene que saberlo ahora? —... ¿compañeros?

Tanto para esa idea.

—¿Compañeros? ¿Qué significa eso? Exactamente—. Stiles levantó una ceja expectante.

—Bueno... Uh... ¿Para siempre?— Derek se encogió ante sus palabras.

¿Por qué esto tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malo en los sentimientos? ¡Laura debería haberle preparado más para esto! Ella siempre le estaba diciendo la mejor manera de hacer las cosas. Pero no. Ella solo tuvo que irse a la universidad para una ‘educación’.

Stiles lo miró con una mezcla de incredulidad y conmoción. Se sentó completamente inmóvil y miró a Derek, esperando... algo. Probablemente para que Derek lo recupere o lo explique. Lo cual... Sí, probablemente sería lo mejor.

—Así que ya si... con hombres lobo...— Derek dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. —No estoy explicando esto bien—. Pero él sabía quién sería capaz de hacerlo. —Solo espera un segundo.

Salió de su habitación y bajó por el pasillo hacia la habitación de su madre. —¿Mamá?

Levantó la vista de cualquier libro que estaba leyendo. —¿Sí, cariño?— Puso el marcador entre las páginas y dejó el libro.

—¿Puedes ayudarme a explicarle a Stiles sobre los compañeros a Stiles?

Talia suspiró y miró a su hijo.

—Es solo eso. Realmente tampoco sé lo que son, así que, ¿cómo puedo explicárselo a alguien más?

—Muy bien, cariño, reúnete conmigo escaleras abajo con Stiles y trataré de explicarlo lo mejor que pueda—. Ella le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de que él regresara corriendo a su habitación.


	10. Age: 17, Derek and Stiles Just Want to Take the Next Step in Their Relationship

 

Edad: 17 años

—Mi papá está trabajando hasta tarde esta noche—. Stiles susurra en su oído antes de la clase mientras se aferran y se besan en el estacionamiento antes de que suene la primera campana.

—¿De verdad?— Derek preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa antes de depositar un pequeño beso en la punta de la adorable nariz de Stiles.

—Mmm Hmmm—. Stiles zumbó, inclinándose más en el tacto.

Cada vez que estaban envueltos el uno en el otro de esta manera, todo lo demás simplemente se desvanecía, y se sentía como si fueran todo lo que queda en el mundo. Es más que agradable. Stiles siempre huele tan contento y feliz, todo lo que hace que Derek nunca quiera dejar los brazos de su compañero. Pero algo siempre parece estar alejándolos unos de otros.

Derek y Stiles han estado saliendo durante cuatro meses, y cada vez que intentan llevar su relación al siguiente nivel, algo los aleja. La primera vez que Derek y Stiles se besaron en la habitación de Stiles, apenas se bajaron las cremalleras de sus pantalones antes de que el teléfono de Stiles sonara; Scott necesitaba un poco de tiempo porque él y Melissa se habían metido en una gran pelea que lo convenció de que era el final de su agradable y pacífica relación madre / hijo (y también del uso que Scott hacía del coche), así que, por supuesto, Stiles tenía que ir y consolarlo. La segunda vez que Stiles acababa de meter su mano en los pantalones de Derek cuando Laura irrumpió en la habitación gritando ‘¡Ya he vuelto puta!’. Cada vez después de eso parecía tener algo así también.

Estaba harto de eso. Todo lo que Derek quería era un tiempo ininterrumpido con su novio.

**********************

Después de la escuela, más tarde ese día.

Tropezaron a través de la puerta principal, sus labios nunca perdieron el contacto cuando Stiles empujó y empujó a Derek hacia su dormitorio.

—Siento que he estado esperando esto por siempre—. Stiles susurró contra los labios de Derek. Sus manos vagaban sobre los hombros y la espalda de Derek mientras Stiles trataba desesperadamente de juntarlos imposiblemente. —En serio, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de que alguien se nos acerque tantas veces? Solo nosotros—. Mientras hablaba, Stiles había comenzado a pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Derek.

—Deja de hablar. —Derek gruñó contra la boca de su novio. Ahora que finalmente estaban solos, todo lo que Derek quería hacer era besarse, y quizás algo más. Si Stiles estaba de acuerdo con eso, obviamente.

—Correcto. —Stiles dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. —Besos. Volvamos a eso. —Sus ágiles manos se movieron para enmarcar la cara de Derek y acercarlo más.

—Lo estoy intentando. —Derek refunfuñó antes de presionar sus labios contra los suyos una vez más.

Finalmente, se metieron en el dormitorio de Stiles. Derek rápidamente empujó las capas de ropa de Stiles, empujándolas de los hombros mientras se tambaleaban hacia la cama. De alguna manera, Stiles logra girarlos para que Derek sea el que cayó de espaldas sobre la cama. Stiles se arrastró por el cuerpo de Derek, empujando su camisa hacia arriba mientras iba, dejando pequeños besos en la piel revelada.

—Levántate aquí—. Derek ordenó sin aliento.

Stiles lo miró desde debajo de sus pestañas antes de que una pequeña sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro. —Mandón. Me gusta—. Y luego se movió hacia arriba para depositar un beso lleno de pasión en los labios de su exigente novio. Mientras se besaban, Stiles movió sus manos arriba y abajo por los costados de Derek, levantando lentamente la camisa entre ellos hasta que se arrugó en las axilas de Derek. Finalmente, Derek apartó a Stiles para poder quitarse la maldita camisa.

—Todavía no puedo creer que seas mi novio—. Stiles se quedó sin aliento antes de agacharse para besarse. Sus manos se movieron para bajar lentamente la cremallera de los pantalones de Derek.

Dios, su novio era increíble. Derek amaba mucho a Stiles.

Se movió para besar el lado de la cara de Stiles para chupar y besar su cuello. Sus propias manos se movieron hacia la cremallera de Stiles mientras Stiles se esforzaba para bajar sus pantalones lo suficiente como para empujar su mano dentro.

El otro chico gimió sobre él mientras hacía un chupetón en el cuello de Stiles. El sonido fue positivamente pornográfico.

—Dios, tú...— Derek comenzó a resoplar contra el pálido cuello de Stiles.

—¿Muchachos? —El sheriff llamó desde donde estaba subiendo las escaleras. Las viejas tablas crujían debajo de él y ¿por qué Derek no lo había notado mientras se detenía en el camino de entrada?

Estarían en un montón de problemas si eran atrapados.

—Rápido vuelve a ponerte la camisa. —Derek susurró, saltando de la cama para agarrar su camisa del suelo. Arrojó a Stiles su camisa desechada y se apresuró a ponerse la suya.

—Es como si tuvieran algún tipo de habilidad psíquica. O la a.. —Stiles comenzó, tirando de una de sus muchas camisetas sobre su cabeza. O tratando de hacerlo todos modos.

—No importa, tu papá está a punto de entrar aquí. Ponte tu camisa. —Derek gruñó. El sheriff estaba al otro lado de la puerta de Stiles.

La puerta voló, el sheriff entró, protegiéndose los ojos antes de bajar vacilante la mano.

—Oh, gracias a Dios.— John murmuró cuando vio que estaban vestidos.

—Señor, nosotros ah...— Derek se puso de pie y trató de poner algo de distancia entre ellos, ignorando la mirada traicionada de Stiles. Excepto que cuando se alejó un paso de la cama, sus pantalones cayeron hasta sus rodillas.

El incómodo silencio.

—Sí...— dijo John, dándoles una mirada escéptica. —Encontradme escaleras abajo una vez que se hayan vestido.

No se pudo salir de esta.

—¿Por qué siempre sucede esto? —Stiles preguntó mientras se abrochaba sus propios jeans.

Sí, se estaba preguntando lo mismo.

Y así es como Derek consiguió otra conversación sexual incómoda.


	11. Well... this is just embarrassing...

 

Derek era cálido, cálido y relajado. Cómodo también. Así que realmente no había ninguna necesidad de moverse nunca más. Ninguna en absoluto. Estaba acurrucado en la cama y lentamente parpadeó despierto, tratando de recordar por qué incluso necesitaba despertarse.

En algún lugar detrás de él podía escuchar algunos susurros, pero no le importaba lo suficiente como para sintonizar con lo que estaban diciendo. Este fue, sin saberlo, el primer error que cometió esa mañana.

¿El segundo? Suponer que iba a ser como cualquier otra mañana.

Un minuto, tal vez una hora más tarde, quién sabe, la puerta de su habitación se abrió con un crujido.

—Estamos teniendo una reunión familiar abajo—. Cora le dijo desde la puerta. —Así que levántate y baja el culo—. Luego se marchó, presumiblemente para ir a dicha reunión.

Tenían reuniones familiares más o menos cada mes, solo para mencionar cualquier cambio que pudiera estar ocurriendo o si había algo a lo que tenían que estar atentos. Fue un asunto bastante estándar, nada que realmente despertó ninguna alarma. Ese fue probablemente el punto de todo, mantenlo tranquilo e inocente.

Derek bajó las escaleras, esperando que la reunión estuviera en pleno apogeo. Nunca había estado en una, especialmente en las mañanas, Derek nunca llegaba a tiempo para nada por las mañanas. Pero, en cambio, se encontró con el silencio y la mirada de todos sobre él.

Laura había sido emboscada de esta manera en su último año de escuela secundaria cuando seguía llegando a casa apestando a...

—Oh.— Derek se dio cuenta. Esto no fue una reunión. Esta fue una intervención.

Derek y Stiles eran adolescentes hormonales perfectamente saludables, adolescentes en una relación. Después de unas... barreras, habían logrado dar el siguiente paso natural en su relación. Y siguió dando ese paso, repetidamente y en muchas posiciones.

Al parecer eso significaba que era tiempo de intervención.

—Hola chicos.— Derek dijo con torpeza mientras se movía para sentarse en el espacio vacío entre Laura y Cora. —¿Qué está pasando?— Por qué preguntó eso, ya sabía la respuesta.

Junto a él, Laura resopló y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro para tranquilizarla.

—Bueno hijo, ha llamado la atención de tu madre y yo...

—La atención de todos—. Interrumpió Peter.

Su padre miró con furia la interrupción, pero continuó después de una breve pausa. —Que tú y Stiles se han... involucrado en ciertas actividades y solo queríamos registrarnos y asegurarnos de que ambos estuvierais usando los materiales adecuados para sus... actividades.

—Yo comenzaría a ducharme después de todo—. Peter gruñó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Peter!— Gritó Talia sonando un poco escandalizada.

Peter se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento para mirar a su hermana. —El chico llega a casa oliendo a sexo, todo lo que pido es que se esfuerce un poco más para limpiarse después del hecho—. Sus manos, donde en la señal universal de entrega, tal como se vio enfrentado con toda la intensidad del resplandor Hale de más de un miembro de la manada.

—De todos modos,— Talia se volvió hacia Derek. —El Sheriff y yo estuvimos hablando..

—¿El Sheriff? —, Derek chilló.

—Sí—, su madre lo miró con cierta confusión, pero sobre todo con una paciencia sin fin. —Estuvimos hablando y decidimos que los dos necesitabais un ah—, Talia se dirigió a su esposo en busca de ayuda.

—Una charla de sexo seguro—. Él le proporcionó un temblar.

—Pero yo… — Derek comenzó a pasar frente a su madre para hacer que se detuviera.

—Esta no solo tratará sobre la logística del sexo seguro sino también sobre el sexo desde la perspectiva de un hombre lobo. Es importante que tú y Stiles estén preparados y sean informados —. Talia concluyó.

¿Otra charla de sexo? Derek no sabía si podría sobrevivir a la vergüenza de otra. Una era más de lo que necesitaba. En serio, internet ayuda mucho. ¿Pero tres charlas? Eso es solo... una exageración.

—Creo que Stiles y yo… — Derek comenzó una vez más solo para ser, una vez más, cortado por su madre.

—Esto está ocurriendo.— Sus ojos destellaron de rojo alfa y ese fue el final.

—Espera, ¿por qué tenemos que estar aquí para esto? —, Preguntó Cora, indignada, desde el sofá.

^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, alguien llamó a la puerta y envió mariposas nerviosas a un torbellino en su estómago. No quería volver a hablar de sexo, que sólo quería acurrucarse en su cama e ignorar al resto del mundo, excepto Stiles.

La casa estaba misteriosamente silenciosa por una vez cuando Talia dejó que Stiles y su padre entraran.

—Buenos días John.— Talia saludó cortésmente.

Derek estaba paralizado en el sofá, casi no quería respirar. Cuando un peso sin palabras se unió a él, podía sentir la sangre latiendo en sus oídos, incluso sin el resoplido casual, sabía que era Stiles.

—Esto es muy vergonzoso.— Murmuró Stiles sabiendo que todos los hombres lobo podían oírlo.

Derek extendió la mano para sostener la mano de su novio, una silenciosa muestra de apoyo y acuerdo. Pero Stiles, siendo Stiles, lo llevó más lejos. Se acercó más hasta que sus lados se tocaron en una línea de calor y luego se enroscó alrededor de Derek en una especie de agarre de pulpo. Derek, siendo el monstruo mimoso que es en secreto, se hundía en él.

Abrazaron la charla sobre los compañeros y lo que eso significaba. Cómo Derek podría convertirse en protector y más delicado... Stiles se rió ante la elección de la palabra y Derek tuvo que esconder su propia sonrisa en los mechones marrones crecidos de Stiles.

Pero luego la madre de Derek llegó a las... cosas sexuales. Lo que significaría ser compañero en el dormitorio.

Derek y Stiles no pudieron evitar separarse suavemente uno del otro bajo los ojos divertidos de sus padres. Simplemente se sentía tan extraño estar envuelto en su novio cuando ambos de sus padres les estaban dando otra charla traumática de sexo.

Pero después de lo que sentí, y podría haber sido, días, finalmente pudieron irse.

—Eso fue tan embarazoso—. Murmuró Stiles mientras subían las escaleras. Sus mejillas usualmente pálidas estaban ahora de un rosa brillante.

Laura estaba de pie en la parte superior de las escaleras con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. —Bienvenido al club.— Ella dijo con demasiada alegría en su voz. —¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Cora? ¡Tú eres la siguiente!

Derek solo miró a su hermana mayor antes de jalar a Stiles a su habitación.


	12. The Horrors of AP Classes

Edad 16, cercano a los 17.

El año junior es un dolor. Las clases avanzadas son un dolor. La vida en general es un dolor.

Todo el mundo siempre te dice 'solo espera hasta que llegues a la universidad', pero esto no puede ser peor que esto. Cada segundo de vigilia se dedica a estudiar una cosa u otra. Se siente como si hubiera un nuevo examen cada día.

Todas las clases avanzadas que Derek se ha obligado a tomar finalmente lo están alcanzando. A medida que las pruebas se acercan, la carga de trabajo aumenta. Él tiene ensayos que salen de sus oídos y tonterías que salen de su boca mientras escribe hoja tras hoja.

Stiles es básicamente la única persona que puede calmarlo. Siempre es la persona que puede alejarlo de la montaña del trabajo, aunque no por mucho tiempo, solo el tiempo suficiente para que se resuelva. Stiles es el que le trae a Derek una bolsa de sus snacks favoritas, o se sentará en uno de los episodios de uno de los shows de Derek, a pesar de que odia algunos de los shows de Derek.

Desafortunadamente, Stiles está en algunas de sus propias clases avanzadas. Eso significa que tiene su propio trabajo de investigación de seis páginas para escribir, y por divertido que sea, no puede escribir otro artículo tan fuera de tema como la historia de la circuncisión masculina para la economía.

—Hey Derek, ven a ver esto.

—No Stiles, necesitas estar trabajando.

—Pero esto es tan interesante.

—Este trabajo vence en dos días, hay que trabajar en él.

Hoy es uno de esos días en los que no parece que Stiles puede hacer otra cosa que estar centrado.

—Derek—. Stiles gimoteó mirando por encima de su portátil a Derek, con los ojos de cachorro a toda velocidad. —Sólo será un segundo.

Suspiró, Stiles ha estado así todo el día. Derek no sabe cuántas veces ha mirado las rarezas con las que Stiles se ha topado, pero él lo sabe. —Eso es lo que dijiste la última vez, y antes de eso, y antes de eso. Necesitas trabajar—. Tocó el lateral de la pantalla de Stiles y le dirigió una mirada aguda.

—¿Cómo puedo concentrarme cuando tengo a alguien tan increíble como tú en una habitación conmigo?— Su voz había bajado y se acercó más mientras hablaba.

Derek también ha visto esta estratagema unas cuantas veces, pero eso no significa que sea completamente infructuoso.

Stiles todavía se estaba moviendo más cerca, empujando el portátil fuera del regazo de Derek y arrastrándose para tomar su lugar, lo que hizo que sus caras se separaran solo unos centímetros.

—¿Realmente estamos haciendo esto otra vez?— Derek susurró contra los labios de Stiles.

—Eso depende, ¿vas a detenerlo... otra vez?

—Sólo si puedes responder a mi pregunta.

—Hmm— Stiles zumbó inquisitivamente y se inclinó más hacia adelante. Sus labios se juntaron con cada respiración.

—¿De qué trata tu ensayo?— Estaba siendo un poco injusto, incluso no podía recordar sobre lo que había estado escribiendo momentos antes.

Stiles se detuvo por un momento y luego gruñó en voz baja, dejando escapar un resoplido frustrado. —Eres tan injusto.— Stiles dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Derek.

No dijo nada a la comodidad de su novio, él sólo palmeó la espalda de Stiles y acarició en el cuello. —Todavía tenemos que trabajar en estos ensayos, pero si haces mucho, podrías convencerme de hacer... cosas—. Derek se ofreció como una especie de ofrenda de paz, realmente no quería nada más que besar a Stiles y ver películas mientras recitaba hechos al azar, pero necesitaba que esto se hiciera para poder concentrarse en su otra sorpresa para Stiles.

—Podría ser peor—, susurró Derek al oído de Stiles. —Podría estar obligándote a estudiar para esa prueba APUSH que tenemos dentro de poco...

Stiles gimió ruidosamente en consternación. —Está bien, está bien , acabemos con esto—. Derek no pudo evitar encontrar que las frustradas quejas de su novio eran adorables.

Pero Stiles no se apartó, en lugar de eso, se movió de modo que se acurrucó contra el costado de Derek y luego colocó ambos portátiles en sus respectivos sitios. Al principio, Derek solo observaba cómo Stiles abría ventana tras la ventana de páginas de información que incorporaba a la perfección en su ensayo.

—Me estás mirando,— murmuró Stiles, la sonrisa era obvia en su voz. Stiles miró a Derek por un momento antes de regresar a su trabajo.

—Estoy asombrado de mi novio increíblemente inteligente y talentoso.

Ahora Derek en realidad podría ver la sonrisa que la estaba creciendo en su rostro. —Bueno, estás haciendo que sea difícil concentrarse.

—Lo siento.— Él no lo sentía en absoluto. De hecho, Derek no quería nada más que inclinarse y distraer a Stiles de una manera mucho más divertida, pero necesitaban hacerlo para que todo lo demás pudiera encajar en su lugar. —¿Qué tal un aperitivo?

Sabía exactamente lo que era para Stiles, de hecho, tenía uno o dos en el cajón de su mesita de noche. Desde que él y Stiles comenzaron a estudiar juntos, se ha propuesto tener algunos con él.

—Sí, definitivamente se siente como un buen momento para un descanso—. Se quitó el portátil de su regazo, estiró el brazo por encima de la cabeza y arqueó la espalda de manera atractiva. Los ojos de Derek vagaron a la pequeña franja de piel que fue revelada.

Rápidamente, se distrajo al alcanzar su cajón y sacar algo que sabía que Stiles amaría absolutamente.

Tan pronto como Stiles vio el envoltorio de naranja, prácticamente llevó a Derek a la cama. Arrebató el caramelo de la mano de Derek y lo abrió para que Derek se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Gimió en voz alta cuando finalmente consiguió un Reese en la boca.

—Yo sabía que me amabas.— Stiles gimió.

Derek se burló: —¿Me costó darte un Reese para que te des cuenta de eso?

—No, por supuesto que no. Eres demasiado perfecto—. Stiles suspiró y se lanzó sobre el regazo de Derek para poder mirar a la cara de su maravilloso novio mientras se metía el otro chocolate en la boca. Derek le sonrió.

—¿Tienes más de estos?— Preguntó Stiles, agitando el paquete vacío frente a la cara de Derek.

Derek bufó pero sacó el otro de todos modos.

—Tan perfecto.— Murmuró Stiles mientras rasgaba el nuevo paquete.


	13. The Last Day of School

 

Edad: 17 años.

Derek apenas había detenido el auto cuando Stiles saltó y comenzó a correr hacia los escalones del porche, ni siquiera había cerrado la puerta del auto detrás de él, solo la dejó para que Derek la cerrara. Derek, por supuesto, no estaba muy lejos detrás de él e incluso logró alcanzarlo cuando Stiles entró en el dormitorio de Derek. Solo vio a Stiles caer sobre la desordenada cama de Derek con un exagerado gemido de alivio.

Stiles puso un brazo sobre sus ojos y rápidamente se quitó los zapatos antes de rodar y esconderse debajo de las mantas gruesas y suaves. —Nunca quiero volver a hacer nada, creo que mi cerebro está roto.

Derek puso los ojos en blanco, incapaz de detener la cariñosa sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro. —Al menos no tienes más escuela, al menos durante los próximos meses de todos modos. Ya terminaste y puedes dormir y ver la televisión.

Tiró suavemente de una esquina del edredón que rodeaba a su novio y se rió en voz baja cuando una mano pálida salió disparada y entrelazó sus dedos. Stiles hizo otro ruido silencioso de alivio y se hundió más en su burrito, tirando suavemente de la mano de Derek en una petición silenciosa. Derek no tuvo ningún problema en consentirlo. Derek se metió en la cama con bastante facilidad y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y de satisfacción cuando los brazos de Stiles se envolvieron rápidamente alrededor de su cuerpo.

Esto era algo de lo que nunca se cansaría: estar envuelto en su pareja sin que nada lo alejara o lo distrajera, y con el TDAH de Stiles eso era algo raro. Podía simplemente escuchar los ruidos constantes y tranquilizadores del cuerpo de Stiles trabajando duro. Podía respirar el olor de él sin vergüenza. Era todo lo que él podría desear.

Derek presionó un rápido beso en la frente de su compañero y envolvió sus miembros un poco más apretadamente alrededor del niño más delgado. Una suave sonrisa presente cuando se quedó dormido, apaciguado por los rápidos latidos del corazón de Stiles.

/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \

La habitación estaba mucho más tenue cuando Derek se despertó con el sonido de la puerta del dormitorio abriéndose. La cabeza de Talia asomaba por la puerta ligeramente abierta. Su rostro era suave y cariñoso cuando vio que los veía enredados.

—Hey—, susurró. —La cena está lista si queréis uniros. Si no, puedo apartar algo de comida.

Derek se frotó el sueño de sus ojos y miró dormido a su novio todavía inconsciente. Le dio un codazo al otro chico con cuidado, —Hey—, susurró mientras le daba un codazo a Stiles de nuevo. Él continuó hasta Stiles finalmente dejó escapar un gemido infeliz. —¿Quieres comer o no?

Stiles se giró para enfrentar a Derek y parpadeó para mirar a su novio antes de que sacudiera la cabeza en desacuerdo con toda la idea. —Doooooormir — él murmuró adorablemente. —Podría dormir por mil años.

Derek ni siquiera notó que Talia cerraba la puerta para salir al pasillo, dándoles su espacio. Él solo sonrió suavemente y le pasó los dedos por el suave cabello castaño mientras escuchaba la respiración lenta de Stiles mientras se alejaba. Después de esperar otro momento para estar seguro, pero también porque estaba disfrutando de su posición, Derek se levantó lentamente, consciente de las extremidades extendidas de Stiles, y bajó las escaleras hacia el ajetreo y el bullicio de la cena.

—¿Dónde está tu novio?— Cora preguntó mientras metía tanta comida como le fue posible en el tenedor, la pila precaria fue empujada en su boca. Ella lo miró con una solitaria ceja levantada, obviamente esperando una respuesta.

—Está durmiendo acabó con la semana de finales—. Ella asintió con comprensión y simpatía mientras apilaba el tenedor una vez más.

—¿Por qué no estás allí con él?— Laura pregunta con un aire de inocencia.

—Porque escuché a alguien decir la palabra mágica: comida, y naturalmente vine corriendo—. Derek respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Comida?— Una voz confusa y dormida preguntó desde la puerta. Stiles se quedó allí mientras se frotaba adorablemente el sueño de sus ojos como un niño pequeño. Su suave cabello castaño se alzaba en todas direcciones desde su vuelta en la cama de Derek. —Alguien dijo comida.

Derek se rió al ver el ritmo de su novio antes de llevarlo suavemente hacia la mesa, Stiles prácticamente se derrumbó en la silla y no se molestó en absoluto cuando Derek comenzó a hacerle un plato. Escuchó mientras Cora y Laura intentaban entablar una conversación a pesar de que Stiles estaba medio muerto y medio dormido. Contuvo las risas ahogadas ante el intento sin sentido de las respuestas de Stiles mientras esperaba su comida.

Cuando Derek finalmente regresó a la mesa con los dos platos llenos de comida, vio como todos se reían y hablaban de sus días y planes para el verano. Observó a sus hermanas y su novio bromear entre sí, la mirada cariñosa de su madre mientras ella también observaba, y se dio cuenta de que no quería que nada cambiara. Todo era exactamente como él quería que fuera.

Pero claro, Derek nunca tuvo la mejor suerte.


	14. A New Swim Spot

 

Edad: 17

Por un tiempo las cosas van realmente bien. Stiles, Scott y Derek se divertían muchísimo enfriándose en el pequeño arrollo que corría a través de la reserva, chapoteando y, por lo general, divirtiéndose bajo el sol como una pandilla. Stiles se había quemado horriblemente con el sol justo al comienzo del verano y desde entonces, Derek ha tenido el placer, con lo que quiere decir que Stiles se llevó la botella a las manos y se dio la vuelta con un murmullo frustrado de ‘terminemos con esto’, de frotar protector solar en la piel de su pálido novio. Pero aparte de los pequeños percances que apenas se registran como señales en su radar, todo ha sido un pedazo de pastel.

Eso es hasta que hubo algunas brisas particularmente fuertes durante una fuerte tormenta de verano que hizo inútil el único lugar decente para nadar en el arrollo. Uno de los árboles cercanos se había caído y eso, junto con una tonelada de otros escombros, básicamente había bloqueado el pequeño arrollo. No habría sido un problema, la fuerza del hombre lobo y todo eso, si no fueran tan perezosos. Y oye, hubiera sido bastante lento consumirlo.

Así que empezaron a recurrir a largos viajes a una de las piscinas públicas un poco abarrotadas. Que resultó no ser demasiado malo cuando Derek se hizo amigo de uno de los socorristas regulares, Boyd, y su jodida novia explosiva Erica.

Las cosas solo se pusieron más interesantes cuando una tarde, dos morenas objetivamente hermosas caminaron por la puerta y comenzaron a broncearse justo al lado de donde Scott, Stiles y Derek se divertían en el agua azul fría. Cuando Scott finalmente se dio cuenta del más joven de los dos, detuvo todo lo que estaba haciendo, dejó de moverse, chapoteando, hablando, e incluso pareció que dejó de respirar. Después de otro momento, Stiles finalmente notó el comportamiento de la estatua de su amigo y siguió su mirada hacia las dos mujeres.

—Mi papá mencionó que alguna familia se había mudado a nuestra maravillosa y emocionante ciudad—. Stiles le dijo a Derek. Estaba mirando a Scott con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno, veo un voluntario para el comité de bienvenida—. Derek comentó con una sonrisa similar en su propia cara. Stiles asintió con su acuerdo, su sonrisa creció mientras lo hacía, y extendió la mano para sacar a su amigo de su trance.

Cuando Scott volvió a sí mismo y vio las sonrisas divertidas en sus dos caras y puso los ojos en blanco antes de enviarles un chorrito de agua. —Cállate.

—Ni siquiera hemos dicho nada todavía—. Stiles dijo a la defensiva. —Pero ya que estamos en el tema de conversación, debes ir a hablar con ella.

—¿Hablar con quién?— Preguntó Scott, haciendo todo lo posible para dar la impresión de inocencia. Sus cejas se fruncieron en una falsa confusión y se abstuvo completamente de mirar en dirección a las chicas.

Derek le dio a Scott una mirada. —Sabes quién.— Asintió levemente en dirección a las dos chicas que toman el sol, ¿en serio Scott? Debería haber sabido que al menos Stiles no iba a dejar pasar esto fácilmente.

Scott se rió débilmente y les mostró a los dos una sonrisa nerviosa, —Oh, cierto—. Scott suspiró y miró de nuevo a las dos chicas y el anhelo cruzó su rostro como si fuera una especie de príncipe de Disney que por primera vez mirara a su preciosa princesa.

—Solo ve y habla con ella, tío, no puede terminar tan horriblemente—. Stiles trató de tranquilizarse, pero Derek pudo decir que todos los peores escenarios estaban pasando por la mente de Scott cuando comenzó a alejarse de la pared de la piscina. Así que Derek hizo lo que cualquier novio amoroso haría y le dio un codazo a Stiles.

Después de un momento, Scott asintió para sí mismo y comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera de la piscina. Siguió murmurando: —¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?—, Una y otra vez mientras iba, pero al menos se estaba abriendo camino.

Stiles se volvió hacia Derek con una sonrisa totalmente triunfante y agitó sus cejas sugestivamente y se lanzó hacia su novio. —Sólo para que conste, este es mi éxito.

—¿Oh enserio?— Derek preguntó mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del pálido pecho de Stiles. —Porque la forma en que lo veo, casi lo hiciste enloquecer.

—Todo era parte del plan—. Stiles respondió fríamente . Pasó una mano pálida sobre el agua mayormente inmóvil en un esfuerzo por demostrarle a Derek lo suave que era. Derek no estaba comprando nada de eso.

—Sabes que te conozco básicamente toda la vida, ¿verdad? Sé cuando mientes—. Derek levantó la ceja expectante.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, —Bien, tienes un muy buen medidor de mierda incorporado—. Y luego tiré suavemente y suavemente de Derek, que era algo que tenía las orejas pegajosas con una expresión cariñosa. —A veces me olvido.

—Es una buena cosa que siempre estaré aquí para recordártelo—. Derek respondió con una sonrisa tonta que generalmente hacía que todos, excepto Stiles, pusieran los ojos en blanco y se burlaran de disgusto.

Pero Stiles solo le mostró a Derek una sonrisa tonta. —Una cosa muy buena por cierto.

Ambos se inclinaron para un suave y casto beso, como si estuvieran en una piscina pública.

Cuando se separan, no es por el saco de la decencia o algo demasiado honorable o noble, es porque Scott está saltando en la piscina y la salpicadura de agua en sus caras es una sorpresa que los hace sacudirse por la conmoción.

—¡Chicos!— Scott gritó, su emoción clara en su voz. —Me gustaría que conocieras a Allison Argent y su tía Kate. Se mudaron a la ciudad, así que sé amable—.Los miró a ambos, sobretodo a Stiles, implorando y eso hizo que Derek quisiera sonreír.

La más joven de las dos, Allison tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y una sonrisa con hoyuelos que definitivamente la hace parecer la parte de la princesa del príncipe de Scott. Ella los saludó con facilidad y agitó ambas manos como si no estuvieran de pie en el agua sin apenas ropa. Solo por esto, Derek puede decir que Allison y Scott fueron básicamente hechos el uno para el otro.

Sin embargo, la otra chica, Kate, parecía casi depredadora cuando se movía alrededor de Scott y Allison. Su mirada no se apartó de Derek hasta que estuvo justo delante de él, y fue solo para darle a Stiles una mirada rápida. —Hola, soy Kate. ¿Y quién eres?


	15. Summer From Hell

 

—Mamá, hay al menos dos Argent más en la ciudad—. Derek informó diligentemente esa noche después de que se enterara.

Casi inmediatamente, Talia entró en ‘modo alfa’, ya que todos habían empezado a llamarlo así durante todo el tiempo que pudo recordar. —¿Se acercaron a ti? ¿Te amenazaron a ti o a alguien más de todos modos?— Levantó sus manos suavemente para cubrir su rostro y ella giró su cabeza de un lado a otro, obviamente revisando las lesiones.

—No, no, nada de eso. Scott y Allison se conocieron en la piscina y ha sido un jodido romance de cuento de hadas—. Derek trató de aplacar a su madre y calmar sus nervios.

—Puede que no estén tramando nada en este momento, pero definitivamente los vigilaré. Déjame saber si hacen algo incluso remotamente sospechoso—.La autoridad en su voz era clara. —No confíes en ellos. Nunca.

Estas eran personas de las que siempre se le había dicho que tuvieran cuidado, pero cuando vio la forma en que Allison interactuaba con Scott y la clara adoración en sus rostros, Derek no sentía que hubiera algo de qué preocuparse con ella. Ella obviamente era totalmente dulce y mala de una manera que no parecía tener nada que ver con el asesinato de hombres lobo.

Kate por otro lado era más que un poco inquietante. Él no creía que ella tuviera nada que ver con el negocio familiar, pero sospechaba que era solo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella descubriera los secretos familiares. Pero en última instancia nada de lo que preocuparse todavía. Y de cualquier manera, él no quería ser la persona que se interponga entre algo que se parece mucho al verdadero amor y todos merecen una oportunidad justa. Solo porque sean Argent no significa que sean malas personas automáticamente.

De repente, parecía que donde estaba Scott, Allison estaba, lo que desafortunadamente significaba que Kate también estaba allí. Siempre parecía estar merodeando por el grupo, casi como si estuviera observando las debilidades o algo así, y parecía completamente fascinada y obsesionada con Derek. Algo que Stiles dejó en claro que no aprobaba.

—Derek, ella te mira como un león o un tigre mira una gacela herida. Es totalmente espeluznante—. Stiles le dijo una tarde cuando estaban solos en la residencia Stilinski acurrucados en el sofá viendo películas.

—No es como si pudiera pedirle que se fuera, está claramente allí como una especie de intermediaria para Allison. Ya sabes cuánto me odia la señora Argent. Probablemente le dijo a Kate que la acompañara solo para molestarnos a todos. Y además, esto es la primera chica que Scott miró... ya sabes, de la forma en que lo hace.

—¿Como un cachorro enfermo de amor, quieres decir?— Stiles preguntó en tono de broma, pero Derek encontró que la afirmación era bastante cierta.

—No quiero decir algo y luego ellos no podrán pasar el rato porque no puedo manejar una mirada desconcertante—. Metió su cara en el pecho de Stiles con un zumbido contento cuando los fuertes brazos lo envolvieron, acercándolo más. No quería pensar en tías espeluznantes y salidas incómodas, que sólo quería revelar en la calidez y el confort y el amor que su novio totalmente caliente y sorprendente tenía que ofrecer. Cuando dijo tanto, Stiles lo recompensó con un beso breve pero apasionado antes de que ambos se hundieran en el sofá y volvieran a poner en marcha sus comentarios sobre la película.

Y aunque Stiles era bueno ocultando sus pensamientos y sentimientos a casi todos los demás, era terrible ocultándoselos a Derek. Sabía que Stiles aún odiaba la idea de salir con la acosadora escandalosa y posiblemente obsesiva, Kate Argent. Pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Y así que ambos lo absorbieron. Por el bien de Scott. A pesar de que Kate solo parecía empeorar las cosas

Su mirada era más intensa que nunca. Ella había empezado a murmurar comentarios sugestivos para sí misma que solo Derek podía escuchar. Y, si Derek tenía que aventurarse a adivinar ese espectáculo loco, ella había puesto el encanto. Kate aprovechó cada oportunidad para hablar con él a pesar de su evidente incomodidad. Ella rió, ronroneó, y se abalanzó en el momento en que Stiles se perdió de vista.

—Tienes que decírselo a Allison, hombre.— Stiles dijo después de otros días de incómodas citas dobles con la peor quinta rueda de la historia.

—Es tan incómodo, quiero decir, esta es su tía—. Derek trató de suplicar.

—¡Exactamente! Se supone que debe ser una adulta, debe saber que no debe comportarse como lo ha hecho—. Stiles abrió los ojos y miró a Derek implorando. —Si sigue así, te mirará desde una pequeña celda con una pequeña ventana. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es hablar con mi papá.

—Stiles, nadie necesita ser arrestado porque alguien no pudo entenderlo—. Derek trató de sonar tranquilizador, pero no estaba seguro de que Stiles estuviera recibiendo la nota. —No es nada que no pueda manejar. Solo dejaré más claro que ella necesita retirarse.

Las cejas de Stiles se fruncieron en frustración y preocupación. —Derek, no lo entiendes. He hablado con Allison y Scott y ambos están de acuerdo. Kate está obsesionada contigo.

Derek en realidad no tenía una respuesta para eso, solo miraba a Stiles con escepticismo. Todo lo que Stiles hizo fue mirar hacia atrás y esperar al inevitable rendición de Derek. Derek tuvo problemas para decirle que no a Stiles. Y después de otro minuto finalmente puso los ojos en blanco y se rindió.

—Bien, la próxima vez que ella... sea inapropiada, hablaré con tu padre y lo que sea.

/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \

La próxima vez que sucedió algo fue a mediados de julio y toda la pandilla había decidido hacer el viaje a la playa por el día. Era un día brillante y soleado sin una nube en el cielo con una brisa agradable pero ligera que los mantenía cómodos en el calor del verano. Entre los seis y todas las sillas y mantas y esas cosas, tuvieron que dividirse en dos autos y, gracias a Dios, Stiles pidió preferencia cuando montaba con Lydia tan pronto como lo hizo, de lo contrario, podrían haberse quedado atrapados en un espacio cerrado con Kate. Por cuestión de horas. Algo que no estaba seguro de que Stiles pudiera haber manejado.

Y está bien, Derek no va a mentir, la espiral descendente comenzó en el viaje en auto hasta que Stiles se inclinó hacia delante entre el conductor y el asiento del pasajero.

—Entonces Lydia, ¿qué piensas de Kate?— Intentó hacer que pareciera una pregunta inocente, pero Derek sabía lo que estaba haciendo. —¿Te gusta ella?

Derek rápidamente le lanzó una mirada suplicante pero desalentadora y trató de transmitir telepáticamente que no debía involucrar a Lydia. Derek y Lydia usualmente se llevaban lo suficientemente bien, pero en ese momento él quería devolver todos los cumplidos que le había dado. Ella lo miró directamente y sonrió antes de volverse hacia la carretera.

—No lo sé. Parece un poco obsesiva—. Ella dijo en lo que él suponía que iba a ser un tono exagerado, pero el rizo de sus labios la había entregado. Derek pensó que estaba bromeando hasta que notó el surco en sus cejas y la forma en que sus manos apretaban el volante. —Ella nunca deja a Allison sola—.Lydia murmuró por lo bajo. —Ella siempre está con nosotros dondequiera que vamos.

—¡Lo sé!— Stiles gritó, emocionado de que él no fuera el único que se había dado cuenta. —No creo haber visto a Allison sin Kate pegada a su lado.

Stiles y Lydia continuaron hablando sobre lo extraña que estuvo Kate durante un poco más, pero finalmente el tema cambió y Derek se quedó dormido por su charla tranquila.

/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \

—Hey, dormilón,— alguien canturreó suavemente. —Ya casi estamos allí, por lo que necesitas despertarte para que podamos usar esos súper músculos geniales.

La realidad comenzó a volverse a enfocar y Derek comenzó a parpadear lentamente para despertarse. —¿Mhmmgh?— Gimió antes de enderezarse en su asiento y miró a su alrededor. Sus ojos se posaron en su novio y el paisaje desconocido. —¿Stiles? ¿Dónde estamos?

—Ya casi estamos en la playa, bella durmiente—. Stiles respondió en voz baja. —Nos detuvimos a por gasolina. Iba a tomar un bocadillo rápido, ¿quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Tal vez algo de cafeína? —Extendió la mano y pasó sus dedos delgados por el cabello arrugado y dormido de Derek, alisándolo de nuevo.

—Una coca cola sería increíble, pero creo que necesito una cosa más—. Derek trató de luchar contra una sonrisa. —Creo que voy a tener que exigir un beso.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, esta fue una estratagema que Derek usó con bastante frecuencia pero nunca falló. Se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso suave y casto en los labios de Derek. Derek rápidamente levantó sus manos para cubrir el rostro de Stiles y lo mantuvo en su lugar mientras lo profundizaba.

—Lo entiendo, sois terriblemente adorables, pero ¿podéis apuraros para que podamos volver a la carretera? —Lydia se declaró desde su lugar en la bomba de gas.

Stiles se echó hacia atrás y pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Derek una última vez antes de que se alejara por completo para que su merienda funcionara, mirando por encima de su hombro a Lydia todo el tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿qué tan cerca estamos?— Derek llamó a Lydia tan pronto como Stiles se perdió de vista. No fue su culpa que Stiles se viera tan bien desde atrás como lo hizo desde el frente.

—Estamos a media hora de distancia, pero Stiles solo necesitaba comer, y nos quedábamos sin gasolina, así que...— Derek la miró por encima del hombro y vio que hacía un gesto hacia la gasolinera en la que se habían detenido.

Derek realmente no tuvo una respuesta para eso, así que solo la dejó volver y esperó a que Stiles saliera corriendo de la tienda con un brazo lleno de coca colas y una bolsa llena de bocadillos. Algo que sucedió no mucho después y luego volvieron a estar en camino. Mientras conducían, nadie mencionó a Kate; hablaron sobre las esperanzas que tenían para el último año y las últimas obsesiones en los programas de televisión, y fue genial.

/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \

Sorprendentemente, llegaron a la playa primero. Aunque, para ser justos, se habían ido primero. Ni Lydia ni Stiles eran personas de mañana, así que cuando Derek los llamó para asegurarse de que estaban despiertos, realmente no habían arrastrado los pies porque sabían, o más bien pensaban que sabían, que iban a poder dormir en el auto.

Si bien Derek podría ser más una persona de la mañana que ellos, él fue quien cargó el auto, y él iba a ser el que lo descargó. Él no iba a conducir. Además, había pedido ser copiloto tan pronto como todos habían llegado a su casa, pero eso es sólo semántica.

De todos modos, primero habían llegado a la playa y habían elegido el lugar perfecto que no estaba tan abarrotado como esperaban, y habían tendido sus toallas y mantas para estirar las piernas y disfrutar del espacio abierto después de ese ridículamente largo viaje. Pasearon mientras esperaban a que llegaran los demás.

Stiles y Derek estaban acurrucados juntos compartiendo una toalla y Lydia se estaba cubriendo con protector solar cuando el teléfono de Derek sonó, haciéndoles saber que los otros habían llegado. Entonces, con un gemido colectivo, se levantaron para reunirse con sus amigos para ayudar a desempacar los dos autos.

-.-.-.-.---------------------

Estaba solo y descargando las últimas cosas del auto cuando escuchó que alguien se abría paso por la arena detrás de él. Derek asumió de inmediato que se trataba de Stiles, siempre intentaba acercarse sigilosamente a Derek o tratar de ahorrar un momento para que un par de besos se alejaran de sus amigos más dramáticos. —Oye, ¿puedes ayudarme aquí?— Preguntó sin darse la vuelta.

—Por supuesto. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte exactamente?— Una voz, una que definitivamente no pertenecía a Stiles, ronroneó. Kate había sido la que había venido detrás de él.

—Oh.— Intentó disimular su sorpresa cuando se giró para mirarla. —Pensé que eras Stiles.

—No—. Él no pudo evitar notar que ella sonreía como una asesina en serie. —Solo somos tú y yo. Entonces, ¿con qué necesitas ayuda exactamente?— Ella ronroneó una vez más y comenzó a arrastrar su mano arriba y abajo de su brazo.

—Solo necesito un poco de ayuda para sacar todo esto—, señaló Derek al puñado de sillas plegables en sus brazos y sobre sus hombros. —A nuestro pequeño lugar.

Kate lo miró por un segundo, la frustración obvia en su rostro. —¿Eso es todo con lo que necesitas ayuda? ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo de naturaleza más... desviada?— Su voz se volvió ronca en las dos últimas palabras.

Derek la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. —Definitivamente no. Tengo un novio—. Intentó sonar cortés pero severo, y no estaba seguro de que sonara tan seguro como le hubiera gustado, ella lo estaba asustando.

—¿No quieres tener nada que ver con la hermosa mujer mayor que solo va a estar en la ciudad durante el verano?— Ella presionó. Sus dedos comenzaban a hundirse en su brazo, donde previamente había estado subiendo y bajando por su brazo.

Cuando miró a su vez se esforzaba por controlar su temperamento. —Como ya dije, tengo novio y no estoy interesado.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, pero le soltó el brazo para que él finalmente pudiera alejarse. Pero, antes de que pudiera llegar demasiado lejos, ella lo agarró del brazo una vez más. —¿Y si no tuvieras novio?— Ella preguntó maniáticamente. —¿Entonces qué?

—Eso no va a suceder porque amo a Stiles y Stiles me ama a mí.

—Bueno, por la forma en que me ha estado mirando con dagas en cada oportunidad. Yo diría que no es tan seguro como le gustaría pensar que es—. Ella sonrió y lo atrajo más cerca mientras hablaba hasta que casi no había espacio entre ellos.

Derek había tenido suficiente. Se apartó de su agarre y retrocedió varios pasos que ella emparejó hasta que estuvo apoyado contra el coche. Ella arrastra una mano casi con ternura por el costado de su cara y Derek se queda momentáneamente aturdido cuando el toque envía un desagradable escalofrío por su espalda.

Después de una décima de segundo, su cerebro sale de su... ¿mal funcionamiento en la cara de un loco? Y él empuja a Kate lejos un poco.

—A lo que sea que juegues, no quiero nada de eso. Te dije que no estoy interesado, déjame en paz—. Y con eso marcha por la pendiente arenosa hacia donde todos los demás se están preparando, con las sillas plegadas en la mano.

—Stiles—. Llamó a su novio después de arrojar sin ceremonias las sillas plegables en la arena. —Cuando lleguemos a casa, definitivamente estamos hablando con tu papá. No creo que quiera estar cerca de ella si no tengo que estarlo.

*****

Incluso después de ese pequeño contratiempo, todos aún debían haber disfrutado del agua y el sol. Y fue divertido.

Scott y Allison estaban adorablemente cerca del agua, ambos envueltos el uno en el otro, susurrando dulces palabras que Derek no podía escuchar, pero hizo que el otro rompiera en las sonrisas más grandes que había visto en cualquiera de ellos. Solo viendo la escena, Derek se acercó para entretenerse con Stiles mientras Stiles estaba leyendo una novela de ciencia ficción sobrenatural sobre la que Derek le había preguntado en la seguridad de la sombra creada por la gran carpa que habían traído sus dos amigas de porcelana (es decir, Lydia y Stiles). Lydia, cuando no estaba descansando con Stiles o nadando con Allison y Scott, tenía que luchar contra un número sorprendente de personas que buscaban su atención a lo largo del día.

Excepto por el hecho de que Kate lo había hecho cada vez más obvio con comentarios sarcásticos o groseros sobre su apariencia y sus coqueteos físicos y no deseados, que no aceptaba un no por respuesta. Ella era sensible y agarradera de una manera que no lo había sido antes, y era persistentemente burlona, lo que hacía que Derek sintiera que su piel se iba a deslizar fuera de su cuerpo.

Entonces, Derek decidió hacer lo que Stiles había estado sugiriendo (con creciente insistencia) todo el tiempo. Habló con el Sheriff y su madre y les contó todo el comportamiento y las acciones inapropiadas de Kate, y le pidió consejo al hombre que había venido a ver como un segundo padre.

—Hijo—, la palabra envió una emoción enfermiza a Derek cada vez que la escuchaba. —Me parece que solo necesitas solicitar una orden de restricción. Si has pedido que se retirara varias veces y ella no quiere escuchar, entonces creo que harás lo mejor para tener algo—. Eso la obligará a retroceder.

—Estoy de acuerdo con el Sheriff—, dijo Talia rápidamente. —Parece que cualquier interés que ella tenga en ti, no es saludable en lo más mínimo.

Después de esa clasificación inicial de los detalles, él había pedido una orden de restricción en su contra y, finalmente, todo parecía estar totalmente bien, ya que Kate aparentemente se arrastró de nuevo a cualquier agujero del que ella hubiera salido. El verano finalmente volvió a la normalidad.

Scott y Allison se convirtieron en una cosa y cuando se encontraron con Isaac, una fatídica tarde, las cosas se pusieron... interesantes. Boyd y Erica parecían haberse unido al grupo a la perfección. Y de alguna manera, en algún momento, Lydia, Allison y Stiles parecían haberse vuelto increíblemente cercanos y se convirtieron en una mente maestra que hizo que Derek temiera por el destino de la escuela, y del resto del mundo.

Parecía que iba a ser uno de esos veranos que nunca parecía terminar.


	16. The Night Before Hell

Edad: 17

Durante las semanas previas a la escuela, las cosas habían sido fáciles. Casi demasiado fácil y silencioso, pero Derek no estaba dispuesto a comentarlo y engañarse hasta el infierno. Así que salía con todos sus amigos y Allison (a pesar de las protestas de su madre), ella parecía no tener problemas aclimatándose al grupo en absoluto. Ella estaba allí la mayor parte de los días que estaban en la piscina, que había desparasitados su camino en el más concurrido sofá para películas. Cuanto más se puso a conocerla, más le empezó a gustar.

Allison ha resultado ser una novia total y completa. Algo con lo que Derek no había contado basado en todas las historias de horror sobre los Argent y los cazadores que él había escuchado. Todo en ella solo gritaba inocente y la falta de querer herir algo.

Kate por otro lado parecía ser todo lo que Allison no era. Ella había resultado ser más que un poco agresiva y, como se vio, no era alguien que pasara tranquilamente en la noche. Claro, la orden de restricción se aprobó, pero antes de que Kate lo hiciera, parecía que siempre aparecía en el momento en que estaba solo, tratando de convencerlo de que tenía todos estos sentimientos que no existían.

Había sido una pesadilla total.

Hubo momentos en los que pensó que lo iba a perder por completo y encerrarse en su habitación para no tener que lidiar con nada. Pero luego Stiles vendría, hablarían un poco sobre todo lo demás bajo el cielo, se acurrucarían en el sofá y verían la televisión sin sentido y sentían que solo por un momento, podría respirar un poco más fácilmente. Stiles lo tomaba de la mano y le frotaba los círculos calmantes y sin sentido, y el peso sobre su pecho y hombros parecía un poco más ligero.

Y entonces, finalmente, ella se había ido.

/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \

Derek estaba acurrucado en el sofá, cálido y cómodo, mientras rehacía las aventuras de Rose y el Doctor. Pasaron algunos días antes de que se suponía que la escuela comenzaba y él quería estar tan relajado como pudiera antes de tener que levantarse temprano.

Su madre entró en la habitación y puso los ojos en blanco cuando se dio cuenta de él. —¿No deberías estar con tus amigos disfrutando de tus últimos días de libertad?

—No—, respondió y procedió a moverse más dentro de su capullo, como si quisiera esconderse del mundo real un poco más.

—Sé que las cosas han sido un poco difíciles últimamente, pero las cosas mejorarán. Aún tienes todo por delante—. Se acercó al sofá en el que Derek estaba tumbado al otro lado y suavemente levantó sus piernas para que pudiera sentarse. —Las cosas siempre se ponen mal antes de que mejoren y sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para superar todo esto.

Quería decir tantas cosas en ese momento. Que estaba un poco asustado de que Kate lo hiciera y aún pudiera aparecer en cualquier momento diciendo que Dios sabe qué, en un intento imposible de atraerlo a lo que obviamente era una trampa. Que no se sentía como si fuera fuerte, ya que ella parecía pensar que lo era porque ni siquiera podía conseguir que una chica lo dejara solo.

Él no dijo nada de eso, obviamente, solo déjala continuar hablando.

—Siempre tendrás a alguien con quien hablar si lo necesitas, ya sea yo, Stiles, el Sheriff, Laura o cualquiera de tus otros amigos. Todos estamos aquí para ti. —Ella le dio un apretón tranquilizador a su pie. Ella no hizo ningún movimiento para irse como él había esperado, en lugar de eso, se acomodó para ver Doctor Who con él. Ya no hablaban y, sorprendentemente, su madre parecía estar disfrutando de la serie.

/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \

El domingo por la tarde, antes de que comenzaran las clases, Stiles irrumpió en la habitación de Derek con un fuerte suspiro dramático.

—No quiero volver a la escuela, solo quiero descansar en pijama y ver la televisión todo el día. —Y con esa declaración repentina y muy fácil de relacionar, Stiles se tiró de cara a la cama de Derek.

Con toda honestidad, Derek ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso y se conformó con una respuesta simple pero clásica.

—¿Aún no tenemos nada que hacer y ya no quieres hacerlo?— Preguntó, levantándose de la silla de su escritorio, cerrando su portátil y moviéndose para desplomarse al lado de Stiles.

—Simplemente llega un momento en que ya no puedes soportarlo más. Ese momento es ahora, porque no quiero ir—. Su voz fue amortiguada por hablar contra la almohada, pero Derek entendió lo que estaba diciendo lo suficientemente bien.

—Estará bien. —Derek intentó, con la palabra operativa siendo probada, tranquilizarla. — Es el último año, se supone que es un más poco fácil.

—Sí, como la escuela secundaria se supone que es uno de los mejores años de nuestras vidas—. Stiles se burló en respuesta. Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado y miró a Derek. —Sólo estoy nervioso—. Unió suavemente sus dedos, y se deslizó para que su cabeza descansara sobre el muslo de Derek como una almohada.

—¿Por qué estás nervioso? —Las cejas de Derek se fruncieron en confusión. Stiles no solía ponerse nervioso, solía sumergirse de cabeza en las cosas.

—No lo sé. Simplemente se siente como que algo va a pasar. Como que algo va a salir mal.

—¿Qué podría salir mal?


	17. Almost an ending

 

Algo andaba mal. Después de lidiar con todo el asunto de Kate, todo parecía volver a ser como era antes, pero en el último mes Stiles supo que algo estaba mal. No podía expresarlo con palabras, pero era un sentimiento que se deslizaba por su espina dorsal y se movía en el fondo de su mente.

Y eso fue hace semanas.

Después de ser tan increíblemente paranoicos durante días y constantemente preguntando a los lobos si podían sentir algo extraño, obteniendo un no rotundo de todos y cada uno de ellos, pensarías que Stiles se calmaría y simplemente se relajaría. No, Stiles Stilinski no tenía un botón de apagado y todos lo sabían, y cuando dejó de preguntar milagrosamente, todos asumieron que había renunciado a toda la idea. Esto tampoco es algo que Stiles sepa hacer y por qué alguien pensó que lo que haría ahora era completamente asombroso.

Si Stiles pensaba que su familia y sus amigos estaban en peligro, entonces él iba a hacer todo lo posible para evitar que algo les sucediera.

De alguna manera, esa característica asombrosamente impresionante se tradujo en él vagando por el bosque a una distancia razonable de la propiedad Hale. Solo. Por la noche.

En realidad, no sabía exactamente lo que estaba buscando, pero tenía la sensación de que lo sabría cuando lo encontrara. Probablemente no sea la mejor mentalidad pero es lo que tenía.

Guiado solo por la tenue luz de su teléfono, buscó cualquier cosa que pudiera sugerir que los hombres lobo estaban en peligro.

¿Fue esta una idea tonta? Definitivamente.

¿Se iba a detener? Tendrían que noquearlo y arrastrar su cuerpo a la casa y encerrarlo para evitar que saliera.

No era una completa estupidez, la mayor parte del tiempo de todos modos. Él tenía su teléfono con él. No es que eso signifique mucho si se atreviera a chocarse sobre una rama baja. Para él, era una posibilidad real.

El correr de algo a través de la maleza lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se volvió hacia el ruido y su teléfono se iluminó con ojos brillantes y un pequeño hocico. Un opossum.

Oh chico estaba paranoico.

—Mantenlo juntos, Stiles. Estás en una misión—. Murmurar nunca fue una buena señal. Era como si estuviera muy consciente de cada montón de hojas, cada cambio en el viento y el arrastre de las ramas. Fue abrumador, difícil de enfocar. —Sólo un poco más de tiempo y luego a casa—. Él había estado en eso probablemente por dos horas ahora.

Lo había estado haciendo al menos una vez a la semana durante aproximadamente un mes; Sorprendentemente, nadie se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Los hombres lobo definitivamente podían hacer el trabajo mejor que él, pero nadie más parecía tener un cosquilleo cuando estaban en el bosque. Nadie más parecía entender la extraña sensación de error que atraviesa Stiles casi todos los días.

Tal vez todo estaba en su cabeza; pero no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la vida de las personas que amaba en la posibilidad de que estuviera equivocado.

Por supuesto, nada ocurrió esa noche, como la noche anterior a eso0a.

Stiles suspiró y gruñó de frustración, pateando unas cuantas hojas mientras lo hacía.

/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ \

Derek se despertó y vio que el lado de la cama de Stiles vacío, no es algo sorprendente o inusual en estos días. Stiles no creía que nadie supiera acerca de sus controles perimetrales nocturnos, pero ¿cómo podría no saberlo Derek? Después de seguirlo un par de veces, consideró que el bosque era seguro y dejó que Stiles hiciera lo suyo, sabiendo que no podía detenerlo.

Esta noche parecía diferente, el bosque parecía más tranquilo y cuando Derek se sacudió y giró, supo que no había manera de volver a dormir sin saber que Stiles estaba justo al lado de él. Entonces, con un suspiro, Derek se levantó, se puso algo de ropa y se fue a buscar a su novio idiota.

Así que una vez que llegó a la línea de árboles en el borde del claro que rodeaba su casa y comenzó a caminar por un camino desgastado y familiar. Después de las primeras noches de seguir a su novio idiota, descubrió la ruta de Stiles fácilmente.

Las hojas secas crujían bajo sus botas mientras caminaba por su parte favorita del bosque, donde los árboles eran más densos y las criaturas correteaban entre la maleza. Estaba tan concentrado en las vistas y los sonidos del bosque que no notó el crujido silencioso de las hojas a solo unos pies de distancia. Derek asumió que era un depredador buscando a su próxima comida.

Tenía razón... en cierto modo.

—Lo siento, hermoso—, susurró Kate en la oscuridad mientras rápidamente cubría su nariz y boca con un trapo cubierto de químicos con olor horrible. —No podía dejarte escapar tan fácilmente.

Él no tenía ni siquiera tienen la oportunidad de luchar antes de que el producto químico se afianzó y su cuerpo quedó laxo, ya que todo se desvaneció a negro.

/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ \

Stiles estaba más que listo para regresar: estaba frío, cansado y no quería nada más que meterse en la cama junto a su novio, el calentador de espacio. En realidad, estaba un poco sorprendido de haber llegado tanto tiempo sin que Derek se diera cuenta. De hecho, han pasado semanas y nadie le había dicho una sola cosa.

Alejó el pensamiento y comenzó a regresar a la casa; Sus pasos eran descuidadamente altos en la noche mayormente tranquila. En su mente, no había nada ahí fuera, no tenía ninguna razón para creer lo contrario.

Solo tomó unos minutos antes de que entrara en el claro que rodeaba la casa Hale y la vista que lo saludó provocó una pequeña oleada de pánico en todo su cuerpo. La mayor parte de la familia de Derek estaba afuera charlando tranquilamente, el Sheriff estaba de pie a un lado, hablando con Talia. Laura fue la primera en notarlo.

—¡Stiles! ¡Por fin! ¿Dónde has estado? Estábamos muy preocupados. —Ella lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

—Hijo, realmente necesitas dejar de escabullirte en medio de la noche—. Su padre se paseaba, luciendo cansado y resignado. —¿A dónde fuisteis tú y Derek?

—Estaba caminando por la propiedad—. Se miró los pies para no tener que mirar a nadie a los ojos. —Derek no estaba conmigo.— Lo dijo lentamente, esperando que alguien lo aclarara.

Su papá suspiró y Laura y Talia intercambiaron una mirada. —Si Derek no está contigo, ¿dónde está?

—¿Qué quieres decir con 'dónde está él'? Está aquí—. Stiles levantó la vista y vio las expresiones de preocupación en la cara de todos y lo supo.

—Me levanté para buscar un poco de agua y cuando pasé por tu habitación...— Laura se calló.

—Oh, Dios mío, Derek está desaparecido—. Talia susurró.

Es difícil poner correctamente en palabras el pánico que Stiles sintió en ese momento, se consumió por completo cuando dejó que las palabras de Talia lo inundaran. Derek estaba desaparecido, había salido en algún momento, probablemente buscándote, susurró su mente, y no ha regresado. Algunos de los mayores se fueron inmediatamente a buscarlo.

El mundo comenzó a desvanecerse como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Estaba vagamente consciente de las voces, pero nada estaba claro excepto una cosa: Derek estaba desaparecido.

Alguien le puso la mano en el hombro y le apretó con fuerza. Probablemente Laura, siempre parecía saber cómo ayudar a Stiles cuando él lo necesitaba. La mano lo aplastó y el mundo volvió a enfocarse lentamente y con él un enfoque singular dentro de Stiles. Tenían que encontrarlo.

/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ \

Derek se fue despertando lentamente, el mundo cambió de tono a negro en el transcurso de varios minutos con la ayuda de un parpadeo lento y intenso, ya que cualquier droga que Kate usó en él liberó su control.

No podía oír ni oler nada, y aunque le encantaría echarle la culpa a cualquier droga residual en su sistema, sabía que tenía que estar donde sea que Kate lo estuviera sosteniendo. Cuando trató de moverse, se encontró con una resistencia y le tomó un momento a su cerebro registrar el pinchazo de la cuerda infundida de acónito alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos.

Gimió e intentó tirar de la cuerda con todas sus fuerzas, ignorando la dolorosa quemadura de la planta mientras comía a través de su piel. Lo que sea que estaba atado a chirrió bajo la tensión pero no cedió.

De repente, la luz inundó la habitación y Derek retrocedió contra el ataque.

—Oh, bien—, la voz era femenina y sonaba demasiado alegre. —Estás despierto. Ahora la diversión puede comenzar.

Kate ¿Cómo lo pudo olvidar?

Cuando él gimió esta vez fue por una razón completamente diferente.

¿No había manera de que alguna vez pudiera tomar un descanso allí?

—Vamos, ¿realmente pensaste que una pequeña orden de restricción me mantendría alejada? Realmente no soy una para dejar de fumar.

Pero aparentemente los monólogos villanos estaban en su callejón.

—Solo dime por qué me quieres.— Exigió con los dientes apretados. Hacer el típico héroe / villano de un lado a otro no es algo que sea capaz de hacer en este momento.

—¿Aún no lo has descubierto?— Kate lo miró como si fuera un estúpido.

¿Por qué sentía que estaba a punto de contarle todo sobre su malvado plan?

—Mi abuelo tenía razón...

Y aquí vamos.

Para ser honesto, que tipo de sólo ella desconectó mientras se retorcía en los enlaces y trató de pensar todo a través. Colgando alrededor del Sheriff significaba que él recogió algunas cosas y crecer en un hombre lobo, vamos a decir que sabía algunas cosas.

Pasó por una lista mental de lo que sabía. Kate se lo llevó (no es que supiera cuánto tiempo hacía eso), Stiles estaba en algún lugar del bosque en algún momento y volvería a la casa en algún momento, pronto, si no ya, sus padres sabrían que él estaba desaparecido. Pronto alguien vendría a salvarlo. Con suerte.

Desafortunadamente, no sabía dónde estaba y, cuando Kate siguió hablando y vomitando todo lo que ya sabía, los cazadores pensaban en su clase y sabían que su familia probablemente no iba a poder salvarlo de todo el dolor.

Después de unos minutos, Kate se fue con una risa maníaca que hizo que el estallido de pánico en las entrañas de Derek se multiplicara por diez.

/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ \

—¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?— Stiles acosó a su papá una vez que dejó de hablar con sus oficiales. —Quiero decir que ni siquiera sabemos lo que está mal. ¿Qué pasa si él simplemente está caminando por el bosque?

El sheriff se volvió hacia él con un suspiro, la cautela presente en las arrugas apretadas en su frente. —Has hecho todo lo que puedes. Solo mantente seguro y deja que los oficiales y hombres lobo se encarguen de esto.

—¿Pero qué pasa si él está herido o si un cazador lo tiene? ¡Él me necesita! ¡No puedo quedarme sin él!— Era como si de repente nadie entendiera quién era Derek para él o qué significaba para él. ¿Cómo podían pedirle que se sentara cuando Derek estaba en peligro? —Necesito encontrarlo, papá.

—Lo entiendo, pero...

—No lo entiendes, si me estás pidiendo que me quede fuera, entonces no lo entiendes. Derek lo es todo para mí, que me pides que me mantenga a un lado mientras él puede estar en problemas me dice que no tienes idea.— Su pecho se levantó. No le había gritado así a su papá desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Su padre pareció desconcertado por su explosión, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de responder, Stiles volvió a la casa. Miró o habló con alguien, no lo respiró, hasta que llegó a la habitación de Derek y cerró la puerta.

Todas sus sospechas sobre un peligro próximo se habían confirmado de una de las peores formas posibles. ¿Realmente esperaban que él se recostara y ni siquiera intentara encontrar a Derek? ¿Lo conocían en absoluto?

—Sólo siéntate,— se burló en falsete. —Tenemos a este niño, no te preocupes—. Suspiro. —Solo he estado hablando de algo extraño que ha pasado durante el último mes, pero solo soy un adolescente tonto, qué sé.

Llamó al número de Derek con la esperanza, más allá de la esperanza, de que tal vez contestaría porque era una llamada de Stiles. Cuando la llamada se conectó y comenzó a sonar, se desplomó sobre la cama de Derek. Él no tiene demasiada esperanza de una respuesta, pero al menos era digno de un tiro.

—Bien bien bien, llamando para charlar con su perro en un momento como este. Sabes, lo necesita es un sueño.

La voz hizo que Stiles se quedara sin aliento en su garganta y sus ojos se ensancharon. No se suponía que ella estuviera aquí. Todo dentro de él gritaba que esto no podía ser verdad.

Kate Argent no pudo estar en el otro extremo de la línea.

—Casi desearía poder ver tu cara en este momento. Apuesto a que no tiene precio.

Probablemente estaba boquiabierto como un pez, pero no podía evitarlo. La última vez que supo de ella no estaba en el estado, su familia se había mudado a Texas o algo así después de que la orden de restricción hubiera pasado.

—¿Qué le hiciste?— Se las arregló para salir en un susurro. —¿Dónde está?

Ella cacareaba como una bruja honesta a Dios. —Oh, cariño, no te preocupes por él. Está bien, por ahora de todos modos. Necesitas preocuparte por ti. ¿Realmente crees que dejaría que estos... estos animales me echen de la ciudad?

—Son personas, mejores personas que tú diría—. Probablemente no sea lo mejor para burlarse de la mujer que tiene a su novio como rehén, pero él simplemente no pudo evitarlo.

—No son personas en absoluto, y si estás de su lado, entonces no eres mejor—, se burló ella.

Y se le ocurrió una idea genial, si podía llamar la atención de su padre, entonces tal vez podrían rastrear la llamada y descubrir dónde estaba Kate escondiendo a Derek. Así que comenzó a abrirse camino tranquilamente hacia su padre mientras escuchaba a Kate hablar como un loco por lo horribles que eran los Hale.

/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ \

—Apuesto a que piensas que tu pequeño novio te va a salvar—. Kate se burló una vez que colgó.

—Stiles es más inteligente de lo que le das crédito. Él me encontrará, y si mi familia no puede. Nunca se darán por vencidos conmigo.

Ella se echó a reír , era desconcertante y molesto. —Estás terriblemente lleno de esperanza para la posición en la que te encuentras. Los animales siempre dejan atrás a los débiles. No creas que eres algo especial.

—¿No es eso lo que hacen los cazadores? ¿Dejar a los muertos y heridos detrás? “Él se burló de ella. —Crees que eres tan superior, pero realmente te has convertido en los animales que crees que somos.

Su fachada se agrietó, su confianza fácil y su actitud juguetona desaparecieron cuando lo miró un poco más de cerca. —No actúes como si lo supieras todo, Derek Hale. Pronto verás lo que quiero decir.

Y con eso ella se alejó, el chasquido de sus tacones resonó en la habitación tranquila.

/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ \

Kate se acercó a los cazadores en reposo a los que había llamado su padre. Estaban sentados alrededor de un círculo al azar, cajas y cajas encontradas en el edificio donde estaban los asientos. Charlaron tranquilamente mientras limpiaban sus armas en preparación para la batalla por delante.

—¿Cómo van los chicos?— Preguntó con una sonrisa distintiva que había perfeccionado para hacer que los hombres tropezaran con ellos.

—Todo está todo preparado. Estaremos listos.

—Justo lo que quería escuchar.

/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ \

Una vez que tuvieron la dirección, todo fue un borrón de movimiento. Su padre amontonó a la mayoría de los Hales en el coche patrulla, y Stiles se metió en la parte trasera.

El viaje pareció durar segundos, pero tenía que haber sido al menos veinte minutos. Todo después de que llegaron allí pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Todo estaba en avance rápido.

En el momento en que puso los ojos en Derek, todo se ralentizó.

Corrió hacia Derek cuando los lobos se apresuraron a Kate y sus secuaces, comenzaron a romperse entre sí casi de inmediato. Stiles no se distrajo con la vista, comenzó a tirar de las cuerdas de acónito que sujetaban a Derek. Los gritos y gruñidos no hicieron nada para amortiguar el abrumador alivio que sintió cuando los nudos empezaron a aflojarse, y fue capaz de sacar la mano de Derek sin apenas captar el daño hecho en sus muñecas antes de pasar a sus tobillos.

Un disparo lo hizo saltar y girar para contemplar la escena sangrienta detrás de él. Muchos de los secuaces de Kate cubrían el piso, con lesiones que iban desde heridas leves pero incapacitantes hasta heridas graves que necesitarían atención inmediata. Había sangre rociada... por todas partes. En el centro de todo esto, Kate estaba de pie con una escopeta en las manos y directamente delante de ella, Talia Hale.

Nadie se atrevió a moverse mientras se miraban fijamente.

Parecía que cualquiera de ellas era el responsable del disparo, pero un escaneo de la habitación reveló al sheriff parado frente a un sangrante Gerard Argent. Ellos también se miraban fijamente, sus pechos levantándose.

De repente todo fue puesto en movimiento. Todos se lanzaron los unos sobre los otros, y por que me refiero a todo el que quedaba en el lado de Kate. Todos los lobos tenían sangre en ellos, pero ninguna parecía ser suyo.

Se movieron rápidamente y como uno no diferente a sus homólogos animales. Esquivaron balas y objetos como si no fueran nada, como si no estuvieran allí. Juntos trabajaron para noquear a los secuaces mientras Talia y Kate estaban atrapadas en combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el centro.

Se volvió hacia Derek con una peculiaridad en sus labios mientras se aferraba a un pensamiento fugaz. —¿Es horrible de mi parte decir que puedo imaginarme totalmente viendo esta escena en una película con Ballroom Blitz a todo volumen?

Derek también curvó sus labios y dejó escapar una pequeña risita. Ambos ignoraron la sangre que manchaba sus dientes, labios y barbilla.

Otro momento más tarde y Derek fue liberado. Stiles tomó el peso de Derek y rápidamente comenzó a llevarlo hacia la puerta. Llegaron al auto sin ninguna interrupción y Stiles rápidamente comenzó a buscar algo para lavar los pétalos púrpuras que cubrían las quemaduras en sus muñecas y tobillos. Después de un momento, encontró una botella de agua casi llena y comenzó a verterla en las heridas, tratando desesperadamente de ignorar los suaves gemidos de su novio.

Apenas se había movido, consiguió la mano derecha antes de notar que la piel de la costura izquierda volvía a juntarse.

No pasó mucho tiempo después de que los Hales salieron cubiertos de sangre pero intactos. Derek y él dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio ante la vista. El sheriff, que nunca salió a relucir, salió con Kate y Gerard esposados. Las tres figuras estaban iluminadas por el sol naciente y Stiles creía que nunca vería una vista más hermosa.


	18. College Roommates

 

Edad: 19

Pasaron meses antes de que Derek pudiera dormir adecuadamente sin soñar con esa noche; podría no haber estado en las manos de Kate durante mucho tiempo, pero aún se encontraba frotándose las muñecas donde las cuerdas le habían quemado a través de capas y capas de su piel. Todavía podía escuchar sus palabras llenas de odio haciendo eco en la noche, la risa cruel de su padre junto a ellos. La sangre que había empapado el suelo después de que su familia hubiera llegado. Imágenes de las que no pudo escapar.

Por suerte para él, Stiles siempre estaba allí para besarle las muñecas y susurrarle cosas dulces cuando más lo necesitaba. Ofreciendo consuelo sin cuestión y amor sin límites. Cuando no podía dormir y estar despierto en los brazos de su novio, se maravillaba de todo.

Por eso, cuando llegó la hora de ir a la universidad, conseguir un apartamento fuera del campus fue la decisión más fácil que tomó. Despertándose junto a Stiles cada mañana, sus cosas mezclándose; era el cielo

Las pequeñas cosas que no se habían dado cuenta de que Stiles a veces lo distraían y lo hacían sonreír como un idiota. Por ejemplo, cómo su novio tenía una forma de quedarse dormido sobre la tarea que había estado haciendo durante horas. A veces, cuando está trabajando en su trabajo de curso, Derek se distrae al ver a Stiles masticar el extremo de su lápiz. Pequeñas cosas que no había notado o apreciado antes ahora se agregaron a la lista cada vez mayor de cosas que amaba sobre su novio.

Los meses pasaron y su grupo de amigos se hizo más grande, nuevas incorporaciones que hicieron que todo fuera un poco más interesante. Su corazón se hizo un poco más grande cada vez que veía a sus amigos pasar un buen rato en la sala de estar, cada vez que Stiles decía que lo amaba, y cuando todo parecía que no podía mejorar, pero luego lo hacía.

*****

Edad: 20

Este apartamento está extrañamente oscuro cuando Stiles llega a casa. Pone sus llaves en la pequeña mesa junto a la puerta principal y deja caer su bolsa en el suelo.

—¿Der?— Llama al oscuro apartamento. —¿Estás en casa?

—Sí, estoy en el dormitorio—. La respuesta de Derek fue seguida por un movimiento de sonido bastante frenético.

Confundido, Stiles se abrió paso hacia adelante. Al acercarse a la habitación, reconoció el parpadeo de las velas. —¿Salto la luz?

—No exactamente.

Y luego notó los pétalos de rosa, eran de un rojo intenso contra su alfombra de color arena. El sendero comenzó aproximadamente a la mitad del corto pasillo que conducía a su dormitorio. Comenzó con solo unos pocos pétalos y gradualmente se fue acumulando más cuando alcanzó la puerta de su habitación.

La música clásica suave que emanaba del otro lado de la puerta, Stiles se rió en voz baja ante la cantidad de esfuerzo que Derek había puesto en todo esto.

—Sabes, hemos estado saliendo durante años, realmente no tienes que esforzarte tanto para seducirme. —Giró el pomo y se quedó sin aliento por la suave iluminación que lo saludaba. Velas, al menos treinta por toda la habitación. Derek se paró en medio de todo con una suave y tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

—Esta noche, quería hacer algo especial para ti—, dijo. —Has estado tan estresado con la escuela y tan lejos de tu papá. Quería que tuvieras una noche completamente libre de estrés.

 

Stiles sonrió tan fuerte que sus mejillas comenzaron a doler por la tensión. —¿Cómo terminé con alguien tan perfecto como tú?

—Podría preguntar lo mismo.

Ambos se quedaron un momento mirándose, sonrientes y cálidos. Su momento se rompió cuando Derek se dejó caer sobre una rodilla y cambió la vida de Stiles para siempre.

—Stiles—, Derek respiró profundamente. —Querrías...

—Sí, por supuesto, oh, Dios mío, ven aquí, grandullón.

—No sabes lo que iba a preguntar. ¡Podría haber estado preguntando cualquier cosa!

—En una rodilla, ¿crees que soy tonto? Por supuesto que sé lo que estabas a punto de preguntar.

—Está bien, bastante justo...

****

Edad: 22

—Amigo, ¿por qué te dejé convencerme de esto?— Scott preguntó por la enorme caja que luchaba por bajar el último tramo de escaleras. —Podría estar comiendo pizza—, hizo una pausa para reajustar su agarre en la caja, —pero no, en lugar de eso, estoy cargando esta pesada caja por tres tramos de escaleras.

—No seas un bebé, Derek llevaba el doble de eso antes de que llegases. —Stiles no mencionó el hecho de que también se arrepintió de dejar que Derek lo convenciera de no contratar empleados para ayudarlo a subir todo al camión.

—¡Derek es un hombre lobo!— Scott chilló. —Literalmente, tiene una fuerza inhumana de su lado.

Stiles fingió pensar por un momento. —Lo suficientemente justo.

—¿Por qué tuviste que vivir en el tercer piso de todos modos? —Scott gruñó.

/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \

Una vez que trajeron la última caja, Stiles se desplomó en el sofá. Momentos después, Derek y Scott se unieron a él.

—No puedo creer que sea dueño de una casa.

—Es Beacon Hills, todo el mundo es dueño de una casa.

—No arruines esto por mí, Scott.

—Honestamente, me sorprende que no me hayáis pedido que me vaya todavía. ¿Qué pasa con la casa nueva y todo?

Derek y Stiles se miraron el uno al otro al mismo tiempo, las palabras que pasaron entre ellos completamente sin decir nada.

—¡Oh vamos!

*****

Edad: 25

—No puedo creer esto.

—Stiles estás exagerando.

—¡¿Exagerando?! ¿Cómo no pudiste decirme sobre esto? ¡Estamos casados!

Derek se pasó una mano exasperada por la cara. —¿Es esto realmente tan importante?

—¿Cómo puedes siquiera preguntarme eso?

Derek lo fulminó con la mirada. Stiles se miraba a sí mismo en el espejo, a la pequeña barriga que había empezado a crecer en los últimos meses.

—Ni siquiera puedo usar mi camisa favorita sin que esté ajustada—. Miró a Derek con un puchero.

—Te ves bien, ¿por qué esto es tan importante?

El puchero de alguna manera se hizo aún más fuerte. —Te ves como un dios y aquí me estoy volviendo gordo y viejo y sigues haciéndote más atractivo—. Hizo una pausa y luego murmuró: —Estúpidos genes de hombre lobo.

Derek se acercó a su esposo y lo envolvió con fuerza en sus brazos, se inclinó y le dio un beso a su cuelo moteado antes de decir —Eres tan hermoso ahora como siempre lo has sido.

****

Edad: 28

Los gritos despertaron a Stiles del sueño que tan desesperadamente necesitaba. Él gimió suavemente y rodó para echar un vistazo rápido al reloj que estaba a su lado. 3:35 parpadeó de nuevo hacia él.

—Derek—, empujó los hombros de su esposo para despertarlo. —Es tu turno.

Ninguna respuesta.

—Derek—. Empujó y empujó un poco más fuerte hasta que su marido hizo un ruido de confusión al ser tan mal despertado. —Es tu turno.

Mientras Derek se quejaba muy poco y iba a la habitación contigua, Stiles estaba a punto de volver a quedarse dormido cuando la voz tranquila de su marido apareció en el monitor del bebé.

Cantó suavemente a su hija y la suavidad lo hizo sonreír cuando sus ojos se cerraron, se relajaron para dormir por el sonido reconfortante.

****

Edad: 33

El resoplido estaba tranquilo, pero después de 5 años, Derek y Stiles lo reconocieron por lo que era: el comienzo de una crisis nuclear. Poco se podía hacer para detenerlo y cuando su esposo compartió una mirada se prepararon para lo que significaría para ellos.

—Luna, cariño —. Derek se arrodilló y le acarició el cabello color miel. —Sé que no quieres ir, pero no tienes idea de lo divertido que será—. Le ofreció a su hija lo que esperaba que fuera una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Stiles se unió a ellos en el suelo, —¡Va a ser muy divertido! Puedes hacer amigos y aprender sobre todas las cosas que no sabemos. ¡Puedes ser más lista que nosotros!

Otro pequeño resoplido vino de la chica antes de que ella vacilante los mirara a través de sus pestañas cubiertas de lágrimas. —¿Tan inteligente como la tía Lyds?

—Tal vez incluso más inteligente. —Stiles ofreció con un guiño.

—¡Nadie es más inteligente que la tía Lyds! —El arrebato hizo que Stiles sonriera.

—Y nadie lo será si no llegas a la escuela.

Luna se apresuró a terminar de prepararse para su primer día de clases.

****

Edad: 43

—Escuchaste Der, somos los peores de todos. —Stiles se rió para sí mismo mientras miraba hacia donde su hija se había topado con su habitación. —Sabes, realmente tengo la repentina necesidad de llamar a mi papá y disculparme por todo lo que hice durante la pubertad.

Derek se limitó a asentir. —Nunca me di cuenta realmente de lo fuerte que era mi madre hasta este momento.

Stiles puso brazos reconfortantes alrededor de su marido. —Ella se pondrá mejor. Quiero decir, esto no puede durar para siempre.

Derek se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso en el templo de Stiles. —Simplemente duele.

—Lo sé.

*****

Edad: 46

—Luna Stilinski-Hale. —Llamó el anunciador. Caminó por el escenario como una princesa y una gran sección en el auditorio estaba aplaudiendo y gritando de felicidad.

—¡No puedo creer que esté viendo a nuestra hija graduada! ¡Tenía unos tres meses de edad el año pasado! —Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y él se volvió para esconderlas en el hombro de su marido.

—Oh Der, eres un gran fanático. —Stiles acarició suavemente el suave cabello de su esposo.


End file.
